Repartir à zéro
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S Défi ! A seulement 14 ans, Aria Montgomery voit sa vie basculer à jamais. Quand elle part vivre à New-York, elle pense qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance d'avoir un avenir sentimental, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un étudiant qui va chambouler sa vie et son coeur !


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Hello à tous,**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel O.S Défi, cette fois lancé par la talentueuse et complètement cinglée** Miss Tagada **, qui ne m'a pas épargné avec ce sujet sensible et ultra difficile, et j'espère l'avoir relevé.**

 **En voici la teneur :**

 _Synopsis_ _:_

A l'âge de 14-15 ans, elle est violée par son beau-père et tombe enceinte. [Conjoint de sa mère] - Sa mère, contre l'avortement, l'oblige à garder l'enfant avant de décider de l'élever comme son propre enfant (trouver une raison) - Elle grandit et à 16 ans quitte la demeure familiale - Elle change de ville et trouve un petit boulot qui lui permet de refaire sa vie - Elle rencontre un garçon avec qui tout se passe bien - Un jour (au bout d'un an) il demande à rencontrer sa famille (elle connaît déjà la sienne) - Il sent qu'il y a un malaise quand elle se retrouve face à son beau-père, il note qu'elle agi bizarrement avec son frère/sa sœur (elle le/la présente comme tel(le)) et qu'elle semble en colère contre sa mère- Le soir même, il trouve le beau-père en train d'embrasser sa copine.

 _Mots à placer_ :

1\. Impavide (Qui ne manifeste aucune crainte, aucune peur)

2\. Phraséologie (Assemblage de mots emphatiques traduisant des pensées banales)

3\. Sylviculteur (Personne pratiquant la sylviculture (Ensemble des techniques permettant la création et l'exploitation rationnelle des forêts tout en assurant leur conservation et leur régénération.)

4\. Palatiale (Relatif à un palais, aux palais)

5\. Priapisme (Érection pénienne indépendante de toute libido, douloureuse, durant au moins deux heures et n'aboutissant pas à l'éjaculation)

6\. Mot valise : Un mot inventé par votre personnage qui n'existe pas mais qui trahi une idée. « Explicationner » « abusage »

 _Phrase à placer_ :

« Alors, heureuse ? »

« Une étude récente a prouvé qu'on connaissait tous au moins un con… Alors je te présente ma famille ! »

 _Conditions_ _ **:**_

Doit se terminer mal pour un personnage (pas forcément principal).

Un des personnages doit être blasé.

Doit être écrit en point de vu subjectif.

Présence d'un personnage d'un livre ou film que vous aimez mais pas de cet univers. (ça peut être Emma Waston ou Hermione Granger, pour Harry Potter, Ian Somerhalder ou Damon Salavatore pour Journal d'un vampire ou Vampire diaries,…) L'un de vos personnages principal doit le rencontrer et échanger quelques mots avec...

* * *

 _Rosewood !_

 _2 juin 2008 !_

 _Point de vue d'Aria !_

Je suis tétanisée. J'ai peur. Je suis effrayée. J'ai envie de crier à l'aide, mais à ma première tentative, il a appuyé sa main si fort sur ma gorge que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir étranglée. J'essayai de me débattre, mais que pouvais-je faire du haut de mes quatorze ans ? Il est plus fort que moi. Je tentais de me débattre à défaut de crier, mais quand je réussissais à le pousser, il me frappait. Il prit mon visage entre une de ses grosses mains et colla son visage contre le mien.

 _« Sois sage ma p'tite chérie, tu vas adorer ! »_

Je frappais aussi fort que je pouvais quand il arracha le bas de mon pyjama. Non ! Non pitié pas ça !

« Arrête ! » le suppliai-je.

J'essayais de garder les jambes collées l'une à l'autre, et il m'étrangla pour me faire lâcher prise. Le manque d'air me tétanisa, et son corps écrasa le mien. La douleur fut terrible mais c'était rien comparé au dégoût que je ressentais… Que je ressentirais désormais chaque fois que mon regard se poserait sur un autre garçon. Il venait de ruiner ma vie.…

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je ne le sentais plus sur moi, mais je pouvais encore sentir son horrible haleine et ses mains sur moi. Je pouvais encore le sentir me… J'étais à moitié nue, allongée sur mon lit, recroquevillée sur le côté, face au mur avec une forte envie de pleurer. Je ne le fis pas, parce qu'il était encore dans ma chambre. Il était assis sur mon lit, et me caressait les cheveux. Je due me mordre la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire ?

 _« Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu le regretteras. » l'entendis-je me dire. « T'as compris ? »_

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je ne pouvais pas. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais me mettre à pleurer, ou à vomir. Je retins un cri quand il m'empoigna par les cheveux et que sa bouche fut contre mon oreille.

 _« Est-ce que t'as compris ? »_

A défaut de répondre, je hochais la tête pour dire _oui_.

 _« Bien, brave petite ! »_

Il se mit à me lécher la joue. Au secours ! Je veux qu'il s'en aille ! C'est à peine si je sentais la couverture sur mon corps l'instant d'après, mais quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, j'enfouis ma tête sous mon coussin, et j'étouffais mes pleurs, que je ne pouvais plus garder pour moi. Je n'avais que quatorze ans. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre après ça ? Comment vais-je pouvoir regarder ma mère en face sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé sans craindre qu'il ne recommence ? Est-ce que ma mère allait me croire ? A l'idée qu'il puisse recommencer, je sentais la bile me monter à la gorge. Je ne bougeais pas de mon lit pendant des heures. Enfin, il me semblait qu'une éternité était passée quand mon réveil se mit à sonner. J'eus du mal à le faire taire mais une fois que le bruit strident se soit tut, je me forçais à sortir du lit. Il fallait que j'aille dans la salle de bain avant ma mère et… et Daniel. _Mon beau-père._ J'enlevais tous les draps et les couvertures de mon lit. Je ne voulais plus jamais les voir alors je les cachais dans mon armoire. Attrapant des vêtements au hasard et ma trousse de toilettes, je courus me réfugier dans la salle de bain et Dieu merci, elle était inoccupée. Je m'y enfermais, enlevais ce qui me restait de mes vêtements et plongeais sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'eau était presque brûlante mais je m'en fichais. Je me frottais tout le corps de savon pour enlever cette crasse dégoûtante qui ferait toujours partie de moi. L'image de _sa langue_ sur ma joue me noua l'estomac avec une violence que je tombais à genoux dans la douche, et le peu qui me restait dans l'estomac n'était plus. Immobile, je regardais sans vraiment voir l'eau évacuer le filet de bile que je venais de vomir.

 _« Aria ? Chérie tu vas bien ? »_

La voix de ma mère me sortit de mes pensées.

« Oui, oui ça va ! » répondis-je en maîtrisant les trémolos dans ma voix. « Je vais sortir. »

 _« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu as faim ? » me demanda-t-elle._

« Un petit peu. »

C'était un mensonge. Rien qu'à l'idée d'avaler quelque chose, j'avais envie de vomir à nouveau. Tant bien que mal, je me redressais et attendis que ma mère s'éloigne pour me laver une nouvelle fois. M'habillant, je fus soulagée de voir que ma sélection aléatoire de mes vêtements m'avait donné des vêtements amples. Je me brossais les dents au moins quatre fois. D'abord pour ôter le goût du vomi, ensuite, pour enlever le goût immonde de cet enfoiré. J'avais un bleu sur ma joue suite à la gifle qu'il m'avait mise. Précautionneusement, je le camouflais avec du fond de teint. Je ne voulais pas retomber sur lui. Je ne le croisais pas en retournant dans ma chambre. Je pris rapidement mon sac pour l'école et j'enroulais une écharpe autour de mon cou, vestige de sa main qui avait laissé une énorme marque rouge sur ma peau. Prudemment – et aussi parce que j'avais mal, je descendis les escaliers. J'entendis des rires provenant de la cuisine. Une main devant la bouche, je réprimais une nouvelle envie de vomir, bien que je n'aie plus rien dans l'estomac. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Le sac sur l'épaule, je filais jusqu'à la porte mais ma mère m'interpella dès que j'eus la main sur la poignée.

« Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je me forçais à la regarder et à garder le visage neutre quand je vis mon beau-père apparaître à côté de ma mère

« Euh, je prendrais quelque chose au lycée. » répondis-je en m'efforçant de paraître convaincante. « J'ai promis à Spencer de la retrouver avant le début des cours. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

 _Pourquoi elle insiste ?_ J'acquiesce vigoureusement la tête avant de sortir de la maison sans demander mon reste, tout en priant intérieurement pour que ce connard soit frappé de _Priapisme_ aux pires moments de sa vie. Je le détestais. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé, mais là je n'arriverais plus à vivre sous le même toit que lui. Je rejoignais le lycée à pieds et j'allais m'enfermer directement dans les toilettes. Comment vais-je continuer à vivre comme si tout allait bien chez moi ? Rien ne va ! J'ai quatorze ans, et cette nuit j'ai été violée par l'homme qui partage la vie de ma mère depuis deux ans. Je me sens sale. Je n'aurais plus confiance en personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de recommencer toutes les nuits ? A cette idée, je tombais à genoux sur le carrelage des toilettes du lycée, et je fus prise d'une crise de panique. _Calmes-toi Aria, calmes-toi. Il ne recommencera pas. Tu ne le laisseras pas faire cette fois. Tu vas te protéger…_ Je fermais les yeux et fis le vide dans ma tête. Ma respiration se calmait doucement, et ma crise se dissipa. Oui, je devais apprendre à me défendre, même si je ne vivrais plus que comme une zombie paranoïaque pour le restant de ma vie. Je sortis des toilettes en vérifiant que le fond de teint n'avait pas disparu. Resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou, je rejoignais les couloirs qui commençaient déjà à déborder d'élèves. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi avec méfiance tout en allant en classe. La matinée était une torture. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les cours, mes amies me parlaient sans que je n'écoute vraiment. A la pause déjeunée, la nourriture sur mon plateau me donnait envie de vomir.

 _« Aria ! »_

Je levais la tête dans un sursaut, resserrant la main sur mon écharpe pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et dévoile mon cou.

« Quoi ? » fis-je, un peu trop effrayée.

« Hey, calmes-toi c'est que nous. » me dit Spencer.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » me demanda Emily. « Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin. »

Non, ça ne va pas ! Je voulais tellement leur confier ce qui m'est arrivé. Après tout, les parents de Spencer sont avocats, ils pourraient m'aider… Non, qui sait ce qu' _il_ pourrait faire. Alors, je n'eus d'autre choix que de paraître _Impavide_ et souriais.

« Oui, ça va. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. » les rassurai-je. « On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! »

Je me levais de table, pris mon plateau et alla le déposer sans y avoir touché quoique ce soit, avant de sortir du réfectoire. J'allais me réfugier le plus loin possible avant d'entrer contre quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

 _« Hey Montgomery, regarde où tu vas ! »_

Le simple fait que c'était une voix d'homme me fit reculer contre le mur le plus proche. Quand je relevais la tête, je ne vis nulle autre que Noel Kahn. Une petite minute !

« Montgomery, ça va ? » me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Je hochais la tête en prenant sur moi pour ne pas trembler. Il va pour s'en aller mais je l'appelais. Il revint vers moi en se frottant la joue.

« Oui ? » fit-il.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » lui dis-je en m'entourant de mes bras.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » demanda-t-il.

Je regardais autour de nous pour voir que nous n'étions pas épier puis, satisfaite, je le regardais et, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde je demandais :

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? J'ai besoin d'une arme ! »

Il me regardait comme si j'avais perdu la tête, mais il se reprit quand il vit mon visage déterminé.

« Je sais que tu peux m'aider. » dis-je.

« Pourquoi t'as besoin d'une arme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider oui ou non ? » m'emportais-je.

« Ok, d'accord je vais t'aider ! » répondit-il. « Il te la faut pour quand ? »

« Pour hier ! » répondis-je aussitôt.

« Ok, retrouve-moi à la casse demain matin avant les cours. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus rapide. » me dit-il.

« Je m'en contenterais. » acquiesçai-je. « Merci ! Et surtout n'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît ! »

« Si tu veux ! » me dit-il.

J'espérais vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance. Je retournais en cours et, à la fin de la journée, je rentrais chez moi sans attendre mes copines. Il fallait que je profite du fait que ma mère et mon… et cet enfoiré soient au travail pour faire ce que j'avais à faire chez moi. Je fermais le verrou de la porte d'entrée et, m'apprêtant à monter dans ma chambre, mon estomac gronda très fort. Gardant le sac sur l'épaule, j'allais dans la cuisine et ouvris le frigo. Je me fis des sandwiches que j'empilais dans une assiette. Je sortis ensuite un plateau et je me fis une réserve de gâteaux. Oh, du chocolat ! Je rajoutais donc une tablette sur mon plateau et, une bouteille d'eau en plus, je montais dans ma chambre. Je posais tout sur mon bureau et, fermais la porte avec hâte. Je poussais le verrou. J'espère que ça empêchera Daniel de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ou plutôt de retenter. Mon estomac se remit à gronder, alors je m'assis à mon bureau et engloutis les trois sandwichs salade / poulet / mayonnaise que je m'étais préparé. Heureusement que j'avais tout vite rangé dans la cuisine. Je fis passer ces trois sandwiches avec une longue gorgée d'eau. Je n'allais plus jamais sortir de cette chambre, sauf pour aller en cours mais je devais à tout prix l'éviter. Au fond de mon armoire, je récupérais ma boîte contenant mes économies. J'essayais de faire abstraction du fait que dans mon armoire, j'avais mis les draps tâchés de sang. Mon sang ! Retournant à mon bureau, je comptais mon argent de poche en espérant que ça suffirait. En attendant, je verrouillais correctement ma fenêtre. Je poussais ma commode devant, et je changeais mon bureau de place. Je finis quand même par sortir de ma chambre pour aller à la salle de bain, puis dans l'ancienne chambre de Mike où ma mère entreposait pleins de trucs. Je pris une couverture neuve, ainsi qu'un coussin avant de repartir m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Immobile devant mon lit, je fus incapable de les y déposer. J'ignorais même si j'allais réussir à dormir à nouveau dans ce lit. A défaut du confort, je me fis un coin entre le bureau et ma commode. J'y déposais la couverture et le coussin. Je ressortis pour aller prendre une seconde couverture avant de me renfermer à nouveau dans la chambre, et ce, jusqu'à demain matin. _Demain matin !_ Il allait falloir que je parte avant le réveil de tout le monde. C'est-à-dire, être discrète pour la salle de bain. Pour tout ! J'aviserai, tout en espérant que je n'aurais pas besoin de mentir. Si cela devait être le cas, je servirai un sacré _Baratinage_ digne de ce nom à ma mère. Les heures passèrent, et j'étais assise sur mon lit de fortune, dans le noir quasi-totale avec uniquement ma lampe de chevet comme lumière. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir de littérature. Chaque fois que je plongeais dans ma lecture pour un cours, des images de la nuit dernière me frappaient, et je me mettais aussitôt à trembler. Remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je m'encerclais de mes bras tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Combien de temps est-ce que ça allait durer ? Je voulais tant partir d'ici, mais j'avais que quatorze ans, je ne pouvais pas fuguer sans bonne raison, et surtout sans argent.

 _Toc toc toc ! Toc toc toc !_

 _« Aria ? Tu es là ? »_

Ma mère ! Prenant sur moi, je me levais et allais ouvrir, gardant la porte à moitié ouverte pour ne laisser passer que ma tête.

« Salut ! » dis-je.

« Depuis quand tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis que je ne suis plus une petite fille et que j'ai besoin de mon intimité. » répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée de te savoir enfermée dans une pièce. » me dit-elle.

« Va falloir que tu fasses avec. » dis-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Le dîner est prêt ! » me dit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, et puis je dois terminer un livre pour les cours c'est vraiment très important ! »

Traduction : Je ne prendrais plus jamais un seul repas de ma vie en face de mon violeur !

« Il faut que tu manges ! » insista ma mère.

« Je descendrais quand j'aurais faim. » dis-je. « Et s'il te plaît, respecte mon intimité ! »

Je refermais la porte un peu trop brutalement, et poussais le verrou. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de redescendre. Si j'avais faim, j'avais ma réserve de gâteau. Je ne sortirais de cette chambre que pour aller à la salle de bain, mais pas sans protection. Je fouillais dans mes affaires jusqu'à tomber sur ma lime à ongle. Je remerciais intérieurement Alison pour m'en avoir offerte une avec une pointe. Elle l'était assez pour pouvoir me balader avec. Je retournais m'asseoir sur ma couverture et, à ma grande stupeur, je réussis à lire trois chapitres de mon livre et à en faire un résumé. Tombant de fatigue, j'attrapais ma lime à ongle, que je cachais dans ma main, et sortis de ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Dieu merci, il n'y avait personne dans la salle de bain alors je fis ce que j'avais à faire et retourna fissa dans ma chambre. Une fois sûre d'être bien enfermé, Je m'allongeais sur ma couette, me recouvris d'une autre et, plaçant la lime à ongle sous le coussin – je fermais les yeux. Je serrais la lime entre ma main, au cas où. Je ne dormis pas vraiment, me réveillant sans cesse dans un sursaut. Mais heureusement, il n'a pas essayé d'enfoncer ma porte. Ma mère a due lui dire que j'avais décidé de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je me réveillais à six heures. Ma mère et son Don Juan de pacotille ne se levaient qu'une heure plus tard alors, avec la plus grande discrétion, je me préparais et, munie de mes affaires – et de ma lime à ongle, je descendis dans la cuisine, mes chaussures à la main. Doucement, je quittais la maison et mis mes chaussures une fois en bas de l'allée. Emmitouflée dans une veste à capuche, j'attrapais le bus qui m'emmenait à la casse retrouver Noel. Il n'était pas encore là quand j'arrivais, mais ça ne fait rien. Toutes ces pensées allaient finir par me tuer. Il fallait que ça sorte…

 _« Montgomery ! »_

La voix de Noel me fit tourner la tête, mais quand il tendit la main pour me toucher, je reculais d'un bond, les bras autour de moi.

« Wow, du calme ! Je ne vais pas te mordre ! » me dit-il, méfiant. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, évite juste… de me toucher ! » lui dis-je en me reprenant.

« Ok ! » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as besoin d'une arme ? »

« Je… je peux pas, je suis désolée ! » lui dis-je, soudain envahie par les images d'il y a deux nuits.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et secoua la tête pour chasser ces images.

« Hey, calmes-toi qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » persista Noel.

« Tu as l'arme oui ou non ? » demandai-je, impatiente.

Je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'il avait un sac dans la main. Il le posa par terre et en sortit ne boite blanche tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Il me la tendit, et je la pris d'un geste sec. Il ne dit rien ! J'ouvris la boîte, qui contenait un revolver.

« C'est un 22LR à 6 coups. » m'apprit Noel. « Ce sera plus approprié pour toi. »

« Les balles ? » demandai-je.

« Déjà à l'intérieur ! » répondit-il. « Tu as vraiment l'intention de t'en servir ? »

« S'il recommence, oui ! » dis-je avant de se rendre compte que j'en avais trop dit.

 _« S'il recommence ? »_ répéta-t-il. « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Je… S'il te plaît arrête. Je ne dois pas en parler. » dis-je en remettant l'arme dans la boîte.

« Aria, je te promets de ne pas en parler si tu me dis ce qui t'arrive. » insista-t-il.

Je secouais la tête tout en resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Noel s'en aperçu et s'approcha si brusquement que je reculais et trébuchais pour m'affaler les fesses par terre. Aïe ! La douleur est encore vive !

« Merde ! » dit-il en reculant. « Tu t'es fais agressé ! »

Il a comprit ! Avec mal, je me remettais sur mes jambes et ramassais la boîte contenant le revolver.

« C'est pour ça que tu sursautes et que tu t'éloignes de moi depuis hier. » continua-t-il. « T'agis bizarrement, et je comprends pourquoi, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas porter plainte. Il t'a menacé ? »

Je ne répondais pas. S'il te plaît Noel, arrêtes de poser trop de questions !

« Aria ! » dit-il en s'approchant de moi, mais cette fois je ne reculais pas, pas alors qu'il m'aidait à me protéger. « S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Je te promets de garder tout ça secret si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Non ! » dis-je en le laissant poser ses mains sur mes épaules. « S'il te plaît, tu en sais déjà trop. Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Tu dois oublier tout ça ! »

Je m'écartais pour prendre l'argent dans mon sac, et je tendis la liasse à Noel.

« Tiens, y a 800 dollar. C'est tout ce que j'ai ! » lui dis-je, la main tremblante.

Il prit la liasse mais, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il me prit la main, y remit la liasse et referma ma main dessus.

« Garde ton argent, Aria. » me dit-il. « Je suis ton ami, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, de parler ou juste d'une épaule pour pleurer, je suis là. Je sais que tu n'iras pas voir ta bande de copine, alors je suis là ! »

Mes lèvres tremblèrent et mes yeux s'embuèrent. _Il ne va pas me faire de mal. Il ne va pas me faire de mal…_ Je laissais ma peine et ma détresse éclater devant quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Noel m'empêcha de tomber et me tint contre lui, me laissant pleurer tout mon soûl. Je n'avais pas mis de maquillage, heureusement. Au bout de cinq minutes, je m'écartais et acceptais le mouchoir qu'il me tendit. Je sortis mon miroir de poche et soupirais. Mon fond de teint s'était barré, et mon bleu était visible.

« Bordel de merde ! » jura-t-il.

Cependant, il n'insista pas. Il me tint même le miroir pendant que je masquais le bleu. Les cinq minutes suivantes, il me montra comment me servir de l'arme, puis, m'aida à le planquer dans mon sac.

« Faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard en cours. » me dit-il.

« Ouais ! » dis-je en le suivant hors de la casse. « Merci, de respecter ma décision. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je la respecte que je la comprends pour autant. » dit-il, alors que notre bus approchait.

« Je sais ! » dis-je en resserrant mon écharpe.

Notre arrivée ensemble au lycée étonna beaucoup de monde, mais on s'en moqua. Même mes copines me posèrent des questions sans que je leur réponde. En fait, je les ignorais toute la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à être la même Aria d'il y a deux jours. Cette Aria là n'était plus. Une fois chez moi, je réitérais comme la veille. Plateau repas après avoir descendu celui de la veille. Une fois dans ma chambre, je vidais mon sac et en sortis la boîte contenant l'arme. Je la tenais à plat dans ma main, à genoux sur ma couverture et tournant le dos à la porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me remémorais les instructions de Noel, quand j'entendis un grincement derrière moi.

« Sors de ma chambre ! » grondai-je.

 _« Aria, Aria, Aria, ma p'tite chérie ! »_

Je savais que c'était lui, alors sans lui laisser la moindre chance, je me levais et lui fit face. Je gardais quand même l'arme derrière mon dos… Pour l'instant. Daniel était adossé contre l'encadrement de ma porte, et il me regardait comme le prédateur dégoûtant qu'il était. Je ravalais le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait.

« Et si tu t'allongeais, qu'on s'amuse tous les deux ? »

 _Respire Aria !_

« Tu veux t'amuser ? » demandai-je.

Son sourire me donna envie de vomir, mais j'allais le lui effacer dans cinq secondes. Des deux mains, je pointais mon revolver sur lui, et son sourire disparu.

« Tu veux toujours t'amuser ? » demandai-je, ignorant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur affolé.

« Tu ne sais pas t'en servir. » répondit-il, sûr de lui.

J'enlevais le cran de sécurité comme me la montré Noel ce matin.

« Tu veux parier ? » le narguais-je. « Je ne le dirai à personne mais si tu essaies une nouvelle fois de me toucher, je te tuerais. »

Gardant l'arme devant moi, je m'avançais et je fus satisfaite de voir qu'il reculait. Quand il fut hors de ma chambre, je lui dis :

« Tu m'as peut-être brisé, mais je ne te laisserais pas me détruire. N'essaie plus jamais de m'approcher, ni même de forcer ma chambre. »

Je fis un pas sur le côté et fis claquer ma porte avant de la verrouiller. J'attrapais ma chaise de bureau et bloquais la poignée de la porte avec. L'arme tremblait entre mes mains. J'allais m'asseoir sur ma couverture pour reprendre mon calme. J'espérais qu'avec cet avertissement, il allait me foutre la paix mais surtout, qu'il ne dirait pas à ma mère que j'avais une arme…

 _15 juillet 2008 !_

L'été avait commencé depuis un petit moment mais je ne profitais pas vraiment de mes vacances avant ma rentrée au lycée. Je sortais avec mes copines mais pas tous les jours. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à m'entraîner dans les bois à tirer sur des canettes de soda vide, sous le regard attentif de Noel. On était devenu bons amis. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami, bien que ça ne plaise ni à mes copines, ni à celle de Noel, bien qu'il ne se passe strictement rien entre nous deux. Aujourd'hui, j'étais à une séance de tir dans les bois, et ma technique s'améliorait. J'enlevais mes bouchons d'oreilles et je regardais Noel.

« Tu progresses ! » me dit-il alors que je le rejoignais.

« Ouais, grâce à toi ! » dis-je en rangeant l'arme dans mon sac à main.

Noel ramassa les douilles puis les canettes, qu'il mit dans un sac poubelle.

« Je voulais te remercier. » dis-je en récupérant mes affaires.

« De quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« D'abord, pour ne plus me poser de questions sur ce qui m'est arrivé, et ensuite, pour être mon ami. Pour n'être _que_ mon ami. » dis-je, en précisant la dernière partie.

« Je t'en prie ! » me dit-il en souriant. « Allez, je te ramène à ta petite bande. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Alison m'aurait déjà réduit en cendres. »

Je ris parce que c'était la vérité. Les filles m'attendaient au _Brew_. Elles fixèrent Noel un peu trop longtemps quand on arriva devant elles.

« Arrêtez de le dévisager, vous devenez ridicule. » leu dis-je.

« On essaie toujours de comprendre comment vous pouvez être amis. » me dit Hanna.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de tirer une chaise pour m'asseoir, mais à la place, tout devint noir…

… J'ai mal à la tête. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, tout fut brouillé quelques secondes, avant que le visage familier de ma mère n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision.

« Hey, enfin tu te réveilles ! » me sourit-elle.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » demandai-je en me redressant.

« Tu es à l'hôpital. » me répondit maman. « Tu as fait un malaise au _Brew_. Tes amies attendent dans la salle d'attente. »

« Mon sac ? » demandai-je.

« Il est là ! » me dit-elle en me le montrant, posé sur la table de chevet de la chambre.

Je le pris et regardais à l'intérieur. Je paniquais en voyant que l'arme avait disparu. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Noel pour lui dire que l'arme n'était plus dans mon sac. Je reçus sa réponse aussitôt.

 _« C'est moi qui l'ai prit. Je te la rendrais à ta sortie de l'hôpital. »_

Je soufflais de soulagement avant de me rallonger dans le lit, quand le médecin entra, fermant la porte derrière elle. C'était une femme !

« Mademoiselle Montgomery, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu vaseuse, mais ça va ! » répondis-je, avant de remarquer son air contrarié. « Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître brutal comme question mais, avez-vous eus des rapports sexuels durant les semaines précédentes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Oui, j'ai été violée !

« Voyons Docteur, elle n'a que quatorze ans ! » dit ma mère.

« Vous seriez surprise de savoir combien de jeunes filles de l'âge de la votre ont ce genre de problème. » dit le médecin. « Aria, alors ? »

Je ne pouvais plus me taire… Je ne le dénoncerai pas directement, mais je pouvais prétexter que je ne me souvenais pas de mon agresseur, que j'avais eu la trouille et que j'avais préféré me taire. Oui, je pouvais faire ça ! Je regardais ma mère, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'hochais la tête pour répondre au médecin.

« Aria, tu… tu as couché avec un garçon sans m'en parler ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Je croyais qu'on se disait tout et, tu n'as que quatorze ans. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester seules ? » demandai-je.

« Très bien, je reviens dans cinq minutes ! » répondit le médecin.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Je… le mois dernier quand tu es allé à une soirée à Philadelphie avec Daniel je, je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu de chez Spencer et je, je… » déglutis-je avant d'avouer à ma mère : « J'ai été agressé ! »

« Agressé ? » répéta ma mère.

« J'ai… on m'a violée ! »

Le visage de ma mère se décomposa, qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche devant la nouvelle.

« Je suis désolée maman. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne me crois pas… » dis-je en pleurant. « Je… je ne voulais pas que ça se sache… J'ai tellement honte ! »

Elle s'asseya sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras.

« Ma p'tite fille ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que ça se sache je… je ne me souviens pratiquement de rien. » dis-je en m'accrochant à elle.

« Ma chérie… »

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît ne dis rien. » la suppliais-je. « Laisse-moi mentir pour cette fois. »

Je savais que ça brisait le cœur de ma mère, mais j'espérais avoir son soutien. Je fus soulagée quand elle accepta de garder mon agression secrète. Quand le médecin revint dans la chambre, ma mère et moi parlions d'une histoire que j'inventerais auprès du médecin, toutes traces de larmes ayant disparues de nos visages.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » demandai-je.

« Vous êtes enceinte, Aria ! »

Non, non non non non ! Pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas être enceinte de ce monstre… Paniquée, je regardais ma mère, aussi choquée que moi.

« Vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir, mais si vous voulez avorter on peut le faire tout de suite. » me dit le médecin.

« Oui ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Non ! » répondit ma mère.

« Quoi ? » répliquai-je.

Elle se leva et se plaça devant le médecin.

« Ma fille n'est pas enceinte. Vous allez refaire des analyses avec mon sang que vous mettrez dans son dossier. Elle est mineure, et c'est à moi de veiller sur elle mais je refuse de tuer un bébé innocent. Faites ce que je vous dis ou je vous poursuis en justice. »

Le médecin abdiqua et fit une prise de sang à ma mère, avant de nous laisser.

« Il est pas question que je garde ce bébé. » lui dis-je. « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ? »

« Tu ne diras rien. » me dit-elle. « Tu vas suivre des cours à la maison, et c'est moi qui ferai semblant d'être enceinte. »

« Et je fais quoi moi, une fois que le bébé sera né ? » demandai-je. « Pas question que j'élève ce bébé. »

« Je le ferai, ne t'en fais pas. On n'aura qu'à dire, que c'est ton petit frère. » répondit ma mère.

« Maman s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça ! » la suppliai-je.

« Je suis désolée Aria. » me dit-elle. « Je garde ton secret, mais en échange tu gardes ce bébé. »

Ma mère me faisait du chantage, je rêve ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas une fois chez moi. J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, refusant de parler à cette traîtresse. Je me terrais dans mon coin et je me mis à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas de ce bébé. Comment peut-elle attendre de moi que je mette au monde le bébé de mon violeur ? Si seulement je n'avais pas peur des répercussions…

 _Toc toc toc !_

 _« Aria, ton ami Noel veut te parler ! » me dit ma mère derrière la porte._

Je me levais et allais ouvrir. Quand je fus sûre que Noel était bien là, je laissais assez d'espace pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte au nez de ma mère. Je retournais m'asseoir sur ma couverture, les jambes repliées. Noel vint s'agenouiller à ma hauteur, le revolver dans la main.

« Je te l'ai rechargé avant de te le ramener. » me dit-il.

« Merci ! » dis-je en prenant l'arme et en le mettant sous mon coussin.

« Ta mère n'a pas voulu me dire ce que tu as. Enfin, elle a dit que tu manquais de fer. »

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Cette révélation le fit asseoir complètement.

« Wow, mais, tu n'as que quatorze ans ! » me dit-il.

« Ne le dis à personne ! » quémandai-je.

« Rassure-toi j'emporterais tes secrets dans la tombe mais, comment… Enfin, t'as jamais eu de petit copain… » dit-il, bouche bée.

Il me regarda, et je me retins de pleurer. Ma détresse due le mettre sur la voie, parce qu'il comprit.

« Aria, pourquoi t'as pas porté plainte ? » me demanda-t-il.

« S'il te plaît je, un jour je te promets de tout te raconter mais, pas aujourd'hui. » répondis-je en me mettant sur les genoux. « Je vais rester enfermée un bon moment, ma mère ne veut pas que j'avorte. »

« Ta mère est cinglée ! » dit-il.

« Si on te pose la question, tu ne sais rien, d'accord ? » dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

Il acquiesça et me prit dans ses bras. Il était le seul garçon dont je tolérais le contact, parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Noel Kahn était peut-être un abruti par certains moments, mais ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un d'agressif, et encore moins un violeur. Quand il s'en alla, je m'effondrais totalement. J'allais rester enfermée chez moi pendant neuf mois, à étudier à la maison, et à porter le fœtus de ce fils de pute. J'en étais malade !

 _13 janvier 2009 !_

Je ne dormais plus par terre. Quitte à rester cloîtrer à la maison et à porter l'enfant d'un monstre, j'ai fais ma capricieuse et j'ai exigé qu'on change mon lit, qu'on rajoute des serrures sur ma porte qu'on ne peut ouvrir que de l'intérieur de ma chambre, et qu'on me porte mes repas. Ma mère a d'abord refusé, mais j'ai menacé faire du mal au bébé et j'ai arrêté de manger pendant deux jours, alors elle a vite abdiquée. Daniel a essayé de me coincer quand j'allais à la salle de bain mais je lui ai planté ma lime à ongle dans le bras. Il ne m'a plus ennuyé après ça. J'étudiais à la maison, mais je ne voyais plus mes amis, en dehors de Noel qui venait me rendre régulièrement visite quand ma mère et l'autre n'étaient pas là, et on se parlait souvent au téléphone, au grand damne de Jenna. J'étais presque à terme, et je dormais toujours aussi mal que depuis mon viol, mais j'avais mon revolver et ma lime à ongle à portée de main. Une violente crampe me réveilla en sursaut. Aïe ! Je me levais avec difficulté mais réussis à me mettre sur mes pieds. Je rangeais le revolver dans le tiroir de la table de nuit qui fermait à clé, mais garda ma lime à la main. Je déverrouillais ma porte quand un liquide coula sur mes cuisses. Pas besoin de me baisser pour savoir que je venais de perdre les eaux. Ma mère refusait que j'accouche à l'hôpital, alors elle a suivit des cours et fait quelques recherches pour que le bébé naisse à la maison. J'ai tellement souhaité faire une fausse couche… mais ça ne s'est jamais produit. Vite que ce bébé naisse. Une contraction me frappa et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, ce qui réveilla ma mère, qui surgit de la chambre au fond du couloir.

« Aria, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non ça ne va pas ce satané bébé va naître et c'est ta faute si je suis dans cette situation. » claquais-je.

« Ma faute ? » répéta-t-elle à moitié endormie.

« Oui, tu m'as interdis de me débarrasser de cette… de cette chose. » dis-je avant de hurler sous la contraction.

Ma rétorque était surtout destiné au connard qui se tenait à côté de ma mère et qui me regardait comme un morceau de viande, mais à cet instant précis, son air arrogant pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, j'avais trop mal. Je ne pus rejoindre mon lit et je m'effondrais par terre. Ma mère arriva avec mon beau-père…

« DIS-LUI DE DEGAGER DE MA CHAMBRE ! » hurlai-je.

« Il va nous aider ! » me dit ma mère en s'agenouillant devant moi.

« JE NE POUSSERAIS PAS TANT QU'IL RESTERA LA ET TU POURRAS DIRE ADIEU A CE FŒTUS ! » criai-je encore.

« C'est bon je m'en vais ! » abdiqua ce connard.

A travers les larmes qui striaient mon visage à cause de la douleur, je pus voir son air dégoûté de ne pas assister à la naissance de son propre enfant. En sortant de la chambre, il croisa mon regard empli de haine, puis, il ferma la porte d'un coup sec.

« Je vois la tête ! » me dit ma mère. « Il va falloir que tu pousses. »

« Si jamais tu me mets cette chose dans les bras, je ne t'adresserai plus la parole de ma vie. » la prévins-je avant de me mettre à pousser.

Ça dura une éternité, mais quand les pleurs du bébé emplirent ma chambre, je fus soulagée de ne plus l'avoir dans le ventre. Je savais que c'était mon fils, mais comment pouvais-je aimer l'enfant d'un monstre ? Je ne savais pas si mon regard envers lui changerait un jour. J'ignorais où j'avais trouvé la force de me lever, mais je me retrouvais sous la douche la minute d'après. L'eau froide ne semblait pas avoir de répercussion sur moi tellement j'étais en transe. Je ne su combien de temps passa mais quand je revins suffisamment à moi pour être consciente de l'endroit où j'étais, j'explosais en sanglots. Je venais d'avoir un bébé !

D'après mon réveil il était six heures du matin, et la porte de ma chambre n'était pas fermée. Je devrais tomber de sommeil après avoir donné naissance à un bébé, mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Non, au lieu de dormir j'étais assise dans mon lit à écrire dans mon journal intime, mon revolver planqué entre moi et le mur.

 _« Tu ne dors pas ? »_

La main gauche sur mon arme, je levais la tête et regardais mon beau-père, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Tu veux m'en faire un autre ? » demandai-je, fatiguée de cette situation.

« C'est une proposition ? » voulut-il savoir, un sourire se peignant sur son visage.

Je plaçais mon arme dans son champ de vision et enlevais la sécurité, ce qui eut le don de lui effacer son sourire.

« Rien que l'idée d'avoir mis au monde ta progéniture me rend malade. » lui dis-je. « Alors tu vas faire demi-tour et retrouver ma mère et cette chose que tu appelles ton fils, et me foutres la paix pour le restant de mes jours, sinon la prochaine fois que tu m'approcheras ce sera pour te coller une balle. Je n'hésiterais pas ! Je t'ai déjà planté ma lime à ongle dans le bras. »

Il ne broncha pas. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, mais il finit par me dire :

 _« Alors, heureuse ? »_

« Dégage ! » grinçai-je en redressant un peu plus mon arme.

« Un de ces jours, je te ferai payer ton insolence. » me dit-il.

« Considère que c'est fait ! » lui dis-je.

Il s'en alla. Je me remis à écrire pendant environs dix minutes, avant de me lever et de m'habiller. J'étais cloîtré dans cette baraque depuis sept mois. Il fallait que je sorte. Sac en main, revolver dans le sac, couverte de la tête aux pieds je sortis de chez moi sans me retourner et me rendis chez la seule personne qui connaissait mon secret…

 _Point de vue de Noel !_

Il était sept heures du matin, et mes parents étaient déjà partis pour le boulot depuis une demi-heure environs. C'était samedi et je n'avais pas cours. J'allais en profiter pour faire mes devoirs et passer voir Aria. Je ne ressentais aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, mais je l'aimais comme une sœur. Savoir qu'elle a été violée m'écœurait, tout comme savoir que sa propre mère l'obligeait à garder le bébé de ce type. Si je n'avais pas fait cette promesse à Aria, les flics seraient en train de chercher ce salopard… même si j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle connaissait son agresseur. Je ne perdais pas espoir qu'un jour, elle me révélerait la vérité. Je m'apprêtais à retourner me coucher, quand on frappa à ma porte. Je grommelais. Ça ne pouvait pas être Jenna, elle aimait trop faire les grasses matinées et le samedi on ne se voyait pas avant l'après-midi. J'allais tout de même ouvrir et je fus totalement réveillé en voyant Montgomery sur le pas de ma porte.

« Aria ? » dis-je, étonné de la voir chez moi si tôt.

D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sorti de chez elle ces sept derniers mois.

« Le… le bébé est né ! » m'apprit-elle. « Et je suis fatiguée ! »

Elle tourna de l'œil et je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Et merde ! Je la pris dans les bras et l'emmenais dans ma chambre. Je la déposais dans mon lit, remontant les couvertures sur elle après lui avoir enlevé les chaussures puis, j'allais refermer la porte d'entrée. J'allais devoir annuler mes projets. Jenna ne sera pas contente !

 _Point de vue d'Aria !_

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise de me trouver emmitouflé dans des couvertures. Je me redressais, effrayée mais j'avais encore mes vêtements. J'étais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, mais à première vue c'était une chambre de mec. Mes souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Le bébé, mon beau-père venant dans ma chambre, ma menace, et mon départ pour chez Noel. Je me souvins qu'il m'a ouvert quand j'ai frappé chez lui, puis, plus rien. Le noir total.

 _« Toc toc ! »_

Noel entra dans la chambre avec une tasse entre les mains.

« Je peux m'approcher ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que oui ! » répondis-je en m'asseyant correctement sur le lit.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le côté et me mit dans les mains une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud.

« Je suis allé t'acheter des croissants, si t'as faim ! » me dit-il.

« Merci ! » dis-je en buvant une gorgée brûlante de chocolat. « Hum, ça fait du bien. »

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Sale, honteuse, minable. » répondis-je. « Tout ça à la fois ! »

« Arrête, rien n'est de ta faute ! » me dit-il. « Je sais que tu connais ton agresseur, et si je ne te bouscule pas pour que tu me dises la vérité, c'est parce que j'espère que tu m'en parleras tôt ou tard ! »

« Je le ferai ! » lui assurai-je. « Enfin, si je ne deviens pas folle d'ici là. »

« Je crois surtout que t'as besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ! » me dit-il. « Et si t'allais voir ton père ? »

« Je ne peux pas prendre le train comme ça. » lui dis-je.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Pleins d'ados le font. Appelle ton père, dis-lui que t'as besoin de le voir, que tu ne supportes plus la présence de ton beau-père ou bien celle de ton nouveau petit frère. » me suggéra-t-il.

Si seulement il savait comme il avait vu juste.

« Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. » dis-je. « Mais pas tout de suite, faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

« Préviens-moi dès que t'auras décidé. » me dit-il.

« Promis ! »

Mon petit sourire fut prit de tremblements. Noel m'enleva la tasse des mains et vint sur le lit, de façon à ce que je me blottisse contre lui. Ma tête me disait de m'éloigner de cet homme mais il était mon ami, et mon cœur me disait de me laisser aller, et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, ce que je fis.

 _14 juin 2010 !_

Je suis prête à m'en aller. J'ai seize ans depuis un mois. Il était temps que je parte. Cette vie devenait invivable. Vivre avec ce monstre et mon fils / Petit frère devenait insupportable. Je passais mes après-midi loin de chez moi. Je n'étais pas entrée au lycée après mon accouchement, mais je ne restais pas chez moi bosser mes cours. J'allais soit au _Brew_ , soit à la bibliothèque, et le reste de l'après-midi, je la passais chez Noel, avec lui. Il avait rompu avec Jenna parce qu'il en avait marre de sa jalousie maladive. Je m'en voulais d'être la cause de cette rupture, mais il m'a rassuré en me disant qu'un jour, elle finirait par comprendre. Cet après-midi là, j'étais assise sur le lit de Noel à bosser sur un sujet de maths que je devais rendre dans une semaine, quand je pris ma décision.

« Noel, je crois que c'est le moment ! »

« Le moment de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, assis à côté de moi.

« De partir vivre chez mon père. » répondis-je en le regardant.

Il me rendit mon regard et esquissa un sourire.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider. » me dit-il.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? » demandai-je. « Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour prendre l'avion mais je peux prendre le train… »

Son bras passa autour de mes épaules et il m'attira doucement contre lui.

« Tu veux partir quand ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Y a un train qui part de Philadelphie à six heures demain matin. » l'informai-je. « Faudra que je sois discrète. »

« Tu comptes te charger ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je veux recommencer une nouvelle vie. Repartir de zéro ! » dis-je en fermant mon livre de maths. « Tu vas me manquer ! »

« Qui aurait cru ça deux ans plus tôt ? » souleva-t-il avant de rire.

Je le joignis dans son hilarité, avant de me lever du lit.

« Bon, il faut que j'aille à la gare réserver mon billet… »

« Je m'occupe de ton billet. » me coupa-t-il en se levant à son tour. « Rentre chez toi préparer tes affaires, continue de faire ta capricieuse et je viens te chercher à trois heures. »

« D'accord ! » dis-je en soufflant.

La partie la plus dure fut une fois chez moi. Comme à mon habitude, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Au lieu d'une valise, je pris un grand sac de sport au fond de mon armoire. J'avais mis les draps tâchés de sang et de substances dégoûtantes dans un sac en plastique noir, et je l'avais planqué tout au fond de l'armoire. Une fois mon sac de sport ouvert, je n'y mis que quelques vêtements – espérant pouvoir me racheter une nouvelle garde-robe une fois à New-York. Une paire de baskets et mes bottes préférées. Ma trousse de toilettes, mon journal intime que j'ai commencé à écrire après avoir appris que j'étais enceinte. D'ailleurs, il allait m'en falloir un nouveau. Je pris les photos de mes amies, me promettant de les mettre dans des cadres. Elles allaient toutes me manquer. Alison, Spencer, Hanna et Emily. Ça me brisait le cœur de devoir m'en aller, mais je les avais abandonné après avoir été violée. J'ignorais si un jour j'allais pouvoir retrouver leur amitié. Je ne pris aucune photo de cette famille qui n'en était pas une. Je détestais Daniel. J'en voulais à ma mère de m'avoir obligé à garder ce bébé, et je n'avais aucun contact avec mon fils. Il avait un an et demi maintenant, et il ne me reconnaissait pas, mais je ne restais jamais plus de cinq secondes dans la même pièce que lui. Je ne pris que deux ou trois livres, puis, je refermais le sac. Dans mon sac à main, j'y mis mon revolver, ma fameuse lime à ongle que j'avais désinfecté au moins dix fois après l'avoir planté dans le bras de ce salaud, et j'y mis mon passeport et tous les papiers dont pouvaient avoir besoin une fille de seize ans. Personne ne pouvait m'empêcher d'aller vivre avec mon père. Avec ma mère, ils n'avaient pas portés notre garde – à Mike et moi – devant un tribunal. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, et grâce à cet accord verbal, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

 _Toc toc toc !_

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en haussant la voix.

 _« Le dîner est prêt ! » me dit ma mère._

« J'ai pas faim ! » répondis-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

Je programmais le réveil de mon téléphone pour deux heures et demie du matin, et je m'endormis… et je fus réveillé par les pleurs de mon fils. Je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler mon petit frère, parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face, il était mon fils. Si un jour il avait un problème de santé et qu'il fallait une transfusion, c'est mon sang ou un de mes organes qui le sauverait, et non ma mère. Je chassais tout ça de ma tête, et pris mon téléphone. 2H15 ! Je me préparais dans le plus grand silence puis, à 2H30, je coupais mon réveil avant même qu'il ne sonne et je collais mon oreille à la porte de ma chambre. Plus de bruit. Les pleurs de mon fils s'étaient tus. Prenant mes sacs, je déverrouillais lentement les serrures que j'avais fait placer pendant ma grossesse puis, sur la pointe des pieds – une paire de ballerine dans les mains, je quittais la maison. Je mis mes ballerines et descendis jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Noel était déjà là. Une fois mon sac dans le coffre, je montais dans la voiture et Noel m'emmena à Philadelphie. En train, ça ne prenait qu'une heure. En voiture, avec les routes vides, ça ne nous en prit à peine dix minutes de plus.

« Je ferai mieux de le laisser ici ! » dis-je en sortant le revolver de mon sac à main.

Je le rangeais dans la boîte à gants.

« Comment tu feras à New-York ? » demanda Noel.

« Je me débrouillerais. » répondis-je, avant de toucher mon ventre. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Alors allons manger ! »

Il m'emmena dans un resto qui ouvrait très tôt et qui proposait de très bon petit-déjeuner. Je me commandais un plat végétarien avec un Cappuccino, et lui un énorme plat de bacon et d'œufs brouillés avec un jus d'orange. Je me sentais mieux après avoir avalé tout ça. Noel me commanda même un encas à emporter, puis, il m'emmena à la gare. Cinq minutes avant le départ du train, je posais mon sac par terre et pris Noel dans mes bras.

« Merci, pour tout ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Je crois que tu es le seul garçon qui me touchera pour le restant de ma vie. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » rétorqua-t-il calmement. « Tous les mecs ne sont pas des connards, et tu finiras par rencontrer quelqu'un de bien à New-York, j'en suis sûr. Quand ça arrivera, promets-moi d'écouter ton cœur, pas ta tête, et encore moins ta peur. »

« Je te le promets ! » lui dis-je, quand un contrôleur du train me dit de monter. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu me manques déjà ! » me dit-il, alors que je m'éloignais.

Je récupérais mon sac et monta dans le train, refusant l'aide du contrôleur. J'allais à ma place, côté fenêtre, et j'attendis que le train s'en aille, ne quittant pas mon ami des yeux. Il me fit un signe de la main, et posais la mienne à plat sur la vitre. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi compliquées, j'aurais pu en tomber amoureuse, mais même si je l'aimais, il était mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. Et je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. J'espère que durant mon absence, il pourra se réconcilier avec Jenna.

 _Point de vue de Noel !_

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, je restais dans ma voiture, toujours garée sur le parking de la gare. Aria était partie, Dieu sait pour combien de temps, et pour elle, je devais faire une dernière chose. Parler à la bande d'Alison et en ressortir vivant, et parler à Ella. J'allais peut-être commencer par-là. Je finis par démarrer et je retournais à Rosewood. Une fois devant la porte de Madame Montgomery, je pris une profonde inspiration, puis, je sonnais deux fois et attendis. Avec un bébé d'un an et demi, je savais qu'Ella serait réveillée depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est pas elle qui vint m'ouvrir, mais Monsieur Randall. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos.

« Noel, il est un peu tôt pour venir voir Aria. » me dit-il.

« Je viens parler à Madame Montgomery. » dis-je en gardant contenance.

« Très bien, entre ! » dit-il en me laissant de la place pour passer.

« Non, je vais attendre ici ! » dis-je en croisant les bras.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et s'éloigna. Madame Montgomery vint quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflée dans un peignoir léger.

« Noel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? » me demanda-t-elle. « Il est un peu trop tôt pour voir Aria, elle doit être encore en train de dormir. »

« C'est de ça dont je viens vous parler. » dis-je. « Aria est dans un train qui se dirige vers New-York. Elle va vivre avec son père quelques temps. »

« Quoi mais, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle, et au vu de son visage, elle ne me croyait pas.

« Aria est partie, Madame Montgomery ! » répétai-je, sortant le trousseau de clé d'Aria.

Je le tins par l'anneau argenté et les clés tintèrent les unes contre les autres.

« Où est ma fille, Noel ? » me demanda-t-elle, sérieuse et un semblant de colère se peignit sur son visage.

« Je vous l'ai dis, elle est en route pour New-York. » répondis-je. « Et vous ne ferez rien pour la faire revenir. »

« Si tu crois que je vais écouter un adolescent me dicter ma conduite, c'est que tu me connais mal. » me prévint-elle.

A mon tour de la prévenir. Je m'approchais un peu plus et mis le trousseau dans ses mains, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Vous ne ferez rien, Ella. Parce que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre Aria, si vous tentez de faire stopper ce train, moi je vais voir les flics et je balance tout. »

« Noel… »

Mais je l'interrompis.

« Je dirai aux flics que votre fille a été violée, et que vous avez refusé qu'elle avorte, l'obligeant à rester enfermé chez vous et à suivre des cours à domicile jusqu'à la naissance qui a eu lieu dans sa chambre. Votre petit-fils vous sera enlevé et placé en famille d'accueil. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle, mal à l'aise par mon discours.

« Je sais tout, parce qu'Aria est venue me voir pour me demander mon aide. Je lui ai procuré de quoi se défendre et j'ai deviné qu'elle avait été agressée quand elle s'éloignait de moi en tremblant. Quand j'ai vu un bleu sur son visage j'ai cru que j'allais tuer le premier venu. Elle a refusé de m'en dire plus, mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai tout de suite deviné le genre d'agression qu'elle a subit, et je me demande bien quel genre de mère oblige sa fille à garder un bébé conçu sous la violence. Votre fille se sent sale, Ella. Elle croit que sa vie est fichue malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Quand le bébé est naît elle est venue chez moi et elle était effondrée parce que sa mère l'a forcée à porter ce bébé en elle. Je vais vous le dire une dernière fois, Madame Montgomery. Aria va vivre avec son père et vous ne ferez rien pour l'en empêcher, sinon vous le regretterez, et si je suis devant vous à cet instant, c'est parce que ma meilleure amie me l'a demandé. »

Après un dernier regard appuyé, je tournais les talons et retournais à ma voiture. Maintenant, je me lançais dans un autre poulailler bien plus terrifiant qu'Ella Montgomery.

 _Point de vue d'Aria !_

Je m'étais assoupie dans le train, quelques minutes après le texto de Noel disant qu'il était toujours vivant après avoir parlé à Alison et compagnie. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire en lui répondant. Ma mère avait essayé de m'appeler mais j'ai refusé ses appels. Je la rappellerais quand j'aurais vu mon père. Quand je lui aurais expliqué ce qui m'est arrivé, et pourquoi j'étais parti de Rosewood, il ne me laissera plus partir, mais il en voudrait énormément à ma mère pour ses décisions. Le train arriva à New-York en milieu de journée. J'attends que tous les passagers de mon compartiment ne soient descendus avant de me lever de mon siège et d'attraper mon sac de sport dans les caches du haut. Une fois sûre que j'avais toutes mes affaires, je descendis du train. La gare était bondée de monde. Je fis attention en me dirigeant vers la sortie, prenant sur moi pour ne pas paniquer quand – sans le faire exprès – des hommes de tous âges passaient à côté de moi et me bousculaient. Je fus prise de tremblements mais je réussis à trouver la sortie et je pris une grande inspiration. _Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là…_ ne cessai-je de me répéter. Je me sentais mieux en posant mes yeux sur les grands immeubles en face de moi. L'université dans laquelle enseignait mon père n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Rosewood. Elle était… immense. Quand j'eus mis un pied sur le campus je fus submergée par tous ces étudiants venus de tous les Etats-Unis, et sans doute d'autres pays. Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve la classe de mon père. Pour ne pas risquer de me perdre, j'abordais deux étudiants.

« Excusez-moi ! »

La fille était splendide. De longs cheveux blonds ondulés et un corps magnifique, avec des jambes magnifique. Le garçon, lui, était habillé un peu négligemment mais ça lui allait bien, et ses cheveux étaient noirs coupés très court.

« Salut ! » me répondit-elle. « On peut t'aider ? »

« Oui euh, je ne suis pas du coin et je cherche à voir le Professeur Montgomery. » expliquai-je. « Est-ce que vous savez s'il donne un cours ? »

« On était son dernier cours de la journée, mais il doit encore y être. » me dit le garçon. « Viens, on va te conduire. »

« Ouais, suis-nous ! » me dit la fille. « Au fait, je m'appelle Serena, et voici mon copain Dan ! »

Je les suivis et me présentais à mon tour.

« Montgomery ? » répéta Dan. « Comme le Professeur Montgomery ? »

« Oui, je suis sa fille. » dis-je alors qu'on tournait dans un couloir.

« Ton père est un super prof. » me dit Serena.

« Merci ! » leur souriais-je.

« Tiens, c'est ici ! »

Dan me précéda dans un amphithéâtre.

« Professeur Montgomery ? »

 _« Monsieur Humphrey, je croyais avoir répondu à toutes vos questions ? » fit la voix de mon père._

« Si si mais, euh, votre fille est là ! »

 _« Ma fille ? »_

Serena me fit signe d'entrer, ce que je fis et, quand je vis mon père, les larmes me montèrent. Je ne l'avais pas revenu depuis des années. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je lâchais mon sac de sport et courus dans ses bras. Il m'y accueillit et me serra avec force.

« Aria, mais, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas téléphoné ? Je serai venu te chercher. » me dit-il en s'écartant pour mieux me voir.

« Tu aurais appelé maman, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je venais te voir. » lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est… compliqué ! » dis-je avant de me tourner vers les deux étudiants. « Merci de m'avoir montré le chemin. »

« Y a pas de quoi ! » me répondit Dan.

« Bienvenue à New-York ! » me souhaita Serena. « A demain Professeur ! »

« N'oubliez pas votre dissertation ! » leur rappela mon père.

« Sans faute ! » dit Dan, avant de sortir de l'amphi avec Serena.

Je leur fis signe de la main puis, me retourna vers mon père.

« Ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir ma chérie, mais es-tu là juste pour quelques jours ou… »

« Non ! » le coupai-je. « Papa, je veux vivre avec toi ! »

« Aria, avec ta mère on s'est mis d'accord sur votre garde à Mike et toi après le divorce. » me rappela-t-il.

« Je sais, mais papa, ce que maman m'a forcée à faire… »

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère a fait ? »

Deux heures plus tard, on était dans son appartement à Manhattan, assis sur le canapé et je lui avais tout raconté. Tout ! Y compris l'existence de mon fils !

« Ma p'tite chérie ! » soupira-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

« J'étais terrifiée ! » avouai-je en retenant mes sanglots.

Je me demandais toujours comment je pouvais encore pleurer après tout ce temps.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui t'as fais ça ? » me demanda-t-il.

Oui !

« Non ! » mentis-je. « Je n'ai pas vu son visage. »

« Je suis déçu que tu n'aies rien dit. Comment as-tu pu garder tout ça pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelqu'un l'a deviné quand… » dis-je en m'écartant. « Quand j'ai voulu me protéger. Il a tout fait pour me convaincre de dénoncer mon agression mais, je n'en avais pas le courage. Il m'a aidé à partir de Rosewood. »

« Cette histoire est dingue, Aria. » dit mon père. « Mais, je vais appeler ta mère pour lui dire que tu es bien arrivé, et que tu resteras ici le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Elle ne fera rien pour me récupérer euh, j'ai dis à mon ami de lui parler et de la… menacer de la dénoncer pour ce qu'elle m'a obligé de faire. » dis-je, un peu honteuse.

« Bien, j'espère que ça la fera réfléchir. Je vais quand même l'appeler. » dit-il en se levant. « Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ton frère va bientôt rentrer, et il sera content de te voir. »

« Surtout, ne lui dis rien. » le suppliai-je. « Moins il en saura, mieux il se portera. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

J'allais dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était petite comparée à celle que j'avais chez ma mère, mais c'était tout aussi bien comme ça. J'allais pour fermer la porte quand la voix de mon père, furieux, me parvint. C'était malpoli, mais j'écoutais…

 _« Ella, non mais comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à Aria ?... Mais je me moque que tu sois contre l'avortement, il s'agissait de notre fille. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, et me l'envoyer dès que tu as su… Ta fille a été abusée, et au lieu de la forcer à aller porter plainte, tu l'enfermes et tu l'obliges à avoir un bébé ? Il faut te faire soigner, tu es incroyable… Non, arrête de te trouver des excuses. Tu veux élever cet enfant ? Très bien, mais je te conseille de ne pas porter la garde d'Aria au tribunal parce que je te démolirai, Ella. Je peux te l'assurer ! »_

Je n'entendis plus rien, et mon téléphone vibra dans ma main. Je décrochais.

« Ouais ? »

 _« C'est comme ça que tu prends mes appels maintenant ? »_

« Désolée Noel, c'est juste que je viens d'entendre mon père envoyer ma mère sur les roses. »

« _Bien fait pour elle ! Bon, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu comptes reprendre les cours ? »_

« C'est tentant, mais je pense que je vais continuer des cours à domicile. Avec la réputation de mon père, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. »

 _« Tant que tu réussis à reprendre goût à la vie, je te soutiendrais. »_

« Merci, je pense même que j'ai envie de bosser. Quitte à démarrer une nouvelle vie, autant trouver un petit boulot le temps que j'obtienne mon diplôme de lycée. »

 _« Tiens-moi au courant ! »_

Je voulus répondre, mais je me mis à bâiller si fort que même Noel l'entendit.

 _« Allez, va te reposer ! »_

« Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je te rembourserai le billet de train. »

 _« Si jamais tu oses faire ça, je pourrais très mal le prendre. »_

On continua à parler cinq minutes avant de raccrocher. A mon réveil, mon frère fut content de me voir et goba mon histoire comme quoi je ne supportais pas trop la nouvelle ambiance à la maison avec notre nouveau petit frère. Mon intégration à New-York se fit de manière progressive. Mon père accepta mon envie de suivre des cours à domicile, et m'aida même à trouver un boulot. Trois jours après mon arrivée dans la Grande Pomme, j'étais la nouvelle assistante de la bibliothécaire de l'université. Avec l'argent que je devais utiliser pour mon billet de train, je me payais une nouvelle tête et sortit du coiffeur avec les cheveux coupés juste au niveau du cou, avec de légères mèches claires. En travaillant sur le campus, je revoyais souvent Dan et Serena, et nous étions très vite devenus amis, même si nous ne nous voyions que sur le campus car je ne sortais de l'appartement seulement pour aller bosser. Un jour, alors que nous déjeunions à la cafétéria, ils reçurent un message et grimacèrent.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » leur demandai-je.

« Ouais, juste la nouvelle bombe de Gossip Girl ! » répondit Serena.

« C'est qui ça _Gossip Girl_? » demandai-je à nouveau.

« Crois-moi, sois bien contente de ne pas la connaître. » m'assura Serena.

Après le déjeuner, ils filèrent en cours et moi je retournais au travail. Les jours passèrent, et pour les étudiants la fin de l'année arrivait à grand pas. Je terminais à quinze heures mais j'aimais bien rester sur le campus, et j'en profitais aussi pour apporter mes cours avec moi. Ça me permettait de me servir du grand savoir de la bibliothèque _Palatiale_ de la fac. Moi qui aimais les livres, j'étais servie. Ma chef m'autorisait à les emprunter mais un à la fois. En plus, j'avais mon propre badge. La classe ! Le dernier jour de cours, Dan  & Serena n'étaient pas avec moi car ils avaient un truc important à faire et ça m'allait très bien. Assise à une table extérieure, mon déjeuner terminé, j'étais plongé dans un livre prit au hasard à la bibliothèque, et qui traitait de l'environnement. J'étais à la section des forêts, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

 _« Envie de devenir_ _Sylvicultrice_ _? »_

Je connaissais très bien cette voix. Je me retournais et vis mon nouvel ami – pour lequel je craquais un peu.

« Salut Ezra, t'es pas censé aider mon père ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Il m'a laissé ma dernière journée de libre. » répondit-il avant de faire le tour de la table et de s'asseoir en face de moi. « Alors, tu t'es trouvé une passion soudaine pour les arbres ? »

« Oh euh, pas vraiment. C'est juste pour passer le temps ! » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'ai rencontré Ezra il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. J'étais assise sur les marches des escaliers de l'amphithéâtre de la classe de mon père. C'était un jour où je ne travaillais pas à la bibliothèque et j'étais curieuse de voir l'un des cours donnés par mon père. Ezra était venu vers moi, croyant que j'étais une jeune étudiante, et j'ai eu… un coup de cœur pour lui.

 _Flashback !_

 _« Un peu rustre comme place, non ? »_

 _J'ai levé les yeux vers la personne qui venait de me parler, et j'ai vu un garçon un peu plus âgé que moi – comme tous les étudiants de cette fac – et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le fixer intensément. Wow ! Il est super mignon !_

 _« Pardon ? » ai-je fait, essayant de me sentir moins gourde pour l'avoir fixé comme ça._

 _« Tu devrais t'asseoir sur une chaise, et non sur les escaliers. » m'a-t-il dit. « Ce sera plus confortable. »_

 _« Oh euh, je ne veux pas piquer la place de quelqu'un. » avais-je répondu._

 _« On est à la fin de l'année, il y a toujours une place de libre. » m'a-t-il expliqué en me pointant une place._

 _« Oui, merci ! » ai-je dit en me levant._

 _« Tu n'es pas une étudiante, n'est-ce pas ? » m'a-t-il demandé._

 _« Non euh, je suis la fille du prof je, je voulais voir comment il était en… en prof. » ai-je répondu._

 _« Dans ce cas, installe-toi confortablement ! »_

 _Il s'était assit à une place au premier rang, et m'avait pointé le siège à côté de lui. L'idée de me retrouver à proximité d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas m'avait légèrement rebuté, mais je n'ai pas voulu lui faire croire que j'étais une pauvre fille dénuée d'éducation. Les paroles de Noel me sont revenues à ce moment-là et je m'étais donc assise à côté de ce bel inconnu._

 _« Je m'appelle Ezra ! »_

 _Il m'avait tendu la main. J'ai plaqué un sourire sur mon visage et je lui ai serré la main._

 _« Aria ! »_

 _Fin du flashback !_

Il avait vingt ans, et avait finit le lycée avec un an d'avance. On s'entendait bien, surtout pour ce qui était de la littérature. Il voulait devenir enseignant. On ne sortait pas ensemble, mais on passait beaucoup de temps tous les deux, bien que je gardais une distance physique évidente, et il semblait le respecter parce qu'il ne me touchait pas. Même quand on se voyait le matin, il ne prenait pas l'initiative de m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour. Il se contentait d'un salut de la main. J'appréciais son comportement, et après une longue conversation avec mon meilleur ami, je retrouvais doucement espoir.

« Alors, tu comptes faire quoi pendant ton été ? » lui demandais-je en fermant mon livre.

« Ma mère veut que je rentre à Boston mais, ça ne me tente pas vraiment. » répondit-il.

« Alors ne le fais pas. » dis-je. « Dis que t'as trouvé un boulot d'été pour rembourser ton emprunt. »

Il m'a parlé de sa situation familiale, et c'est assez triste.

« Tu pourrais demander à mon père. » dis-je. « Moi je bosse dans une galerie pendant deux mois grâce à lui. »

« Je pense que je peux me débrouiller mais, merci du conseil ! » me sourit-il.

« Pas de quoi ! »

Quand il me souriait, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Il est tellement craquant.

« Est-ce qu'on… est-ce qu'on pourra se voir pendant les vacances ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, ça me ferait très plaisir ! » acceptai-je.

A la fin de la journée, je rentrais chez moi avec mon père. Ezra vivant sur le campus, je ne le revis pas de la journée. En préparant le dîner, mes pensées furent remplies du beau visage d'Ezra. Je sais je n'ai que seize ans, et il est plus vieux que moi, mais on ne choisit pas pour qui on éprouve ce genre de sentiment.

« Tu rêvasses, ma fille ! » me dit mon père, qui était occupé à préparer une sauce bolognaise pendant que je me faisais une salade végétarienne.

« Oui, désolé ! » dis-je en me concentrant sur ma tâche.

« Tu pensais à Ezra, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question me doucha, littéralement. Prenant la casserole dans laquelle j'avais fait cuir des œufs dur, je vidais l'eau bouillante dans la pile avant de la remplir d'eau froide.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » dis-je en feignant l'indifférente.

« Pas à moi, s'il te plaît ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Papa, il est plus vieux que moi. » lui rappelai-je. « Et je n'ai que seize ans. »

« Justement, je préférerais qu'on en parle maintenant. » dit-il en éteignant la sauce.

« Tu ne veux plus que je le vois. » compris-je, commençant à écailler les œufs.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. »

J'étais perdue. J'attendis qu'il verse la sauce dans le saladier de pâtes pour parler.

« Je ne te suis pas. » avouai-je en ajoutant de la vinaigrette dans ma salade.

« Je ne m'oppose pas à ce que vous vous voyiez, et si ça doit devenir sérieux entre vous je veux que tu m'en parles. » me dit-il avec un calme évident.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. » le rassurai-je.

« Moi je crois le contraire quand je vous vois discuter sur le campus. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, parce qu'au fond de moi j'avais très envie de sortir avec Ezra, mais malheureusement ma peur était bien présente en moi.

« Aria, regarde-moi ! »

Je le regardais.

« Il est vrai qu'en tant que père, je serai inquiet de te savoir attirée par un garçon de presque cinq ans ton aîné, mais je connais Ezra et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais je te connais aussi, et je sais que tu es terrifiée par ce que tu as vécu. »

« On ne peut pas m'en blâmer. » marmonnai-je.

« Non, c'est vrai. » m'accorda-t-il. « Mais si tu aimes Ezra, il faudra qu'un jour tu sois honnête avec lui, et que tu lui dises ce qui t'es arrivé. Je ne te parle pas d'Adam, mais de ton agression. Si tu décides d'avoir une histoire avec Ezra, il te faudra lui parler. S'il t'aime en retour, il comprendra ta peur d'être en couple, ta peur des contacts et il te laissera le temps qu'il faut. »

« Et si jamais je n'y arrive pas ? » exposai-je en retenant mes larmes.

« Tu y arriveras. Tu es forte. Tu es une Montgomery ! » m'encouragea-t-il. « Mais je vais te demander une petite faveur en retour. »

« Laquelle ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Attends d'être majeure pour, tu vois ! »

Oh Mon Dieu, c'est très embarrassant !

« T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! » lui assurai-je, les joues rouges.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on a mit les choses aux claires, il est temps de passer à table ! » me dit-il, avant d'appeler mon frère.

Deux semaines après cette conversation, j'étais à la galerie d'art de Manhattan. Après les livres, la photo était ma deuxième passion. Ma patronne était à la fois chic et amusante. Elle prenait même le temps de m'aider dans mes études. Je l'aidais à préparer la prochaine exposition de la galerie quand je reçus la visite d'Ezra.

« Je suis désolé si je dérange. » avait-il dit, avec charme et politesse. « Je venais simplement… pour savoir si je pouvais vous enlever Aria pour déjeuner. »

« Le déjeuner ! » répéta ma chef en regardant sa montre. « Que le temps passe vite. Bien sûr, elle est toute à vous mais elle doit être revenue dans une heure. »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Ezra.

J'allais chercher mes affaires et je rejoignis Ezra. Une fois dans la rue, je le laissais me conduire dans une petite brasserie non loin de mon travail, et nous réussissons à avoir une table et à avoir nos commandes très vite. Lui un sandwich au roastbeef et une part de Cheesecake, moi une salade et une omelette nature. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que je puisse être végétarienne et manger autant.

« Ta patronne à l'air cool, pour le genre BCBG ! » me dit-il pendant le repas.

« Oui, elle est super ! » acquiesçai-je. « Et toi alors à la librairie ? »

« Oh, génial ! J'apprends beaucoup de chose. » répondit-il.

Je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé de ce qui m'est arrivé il y a trois ans. J'ignorais comment aborder le sujet. Je voyais à ses regards en coin et à ses sourires qu'il voulait plus, mais ma réticence à me laisser toucher – même prendre la main - l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. J'ai fais une promesse à Noel, et je devais la tenir. D'autant plus qu'Ezra en valait la peine. Ou du moins, je l'espérais.

« Ezra, il y a quelque chose d'important que tu dois savoir sur moi. » dis-je, le ventre noué. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourras me rejoindre à Central Park cet après-midi ? Je finis à seize heures aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit-il. « J'ai… je t'aime beaucoup, Aria ! »

Ses mots me brisèrent le cœur, car il allait peut-être changer d'avis quand il saura la vérité sur moi. Après le déjeuner, il me ramena à la galerie, et reparti à son travail. Toute l'après-midi, j'avais la tête ailleurs même si je donnais le change quand ma patronne me parlait. A seize heures, je me hâtais de récupérer mes affaires et de prendre le métro jusqu'à Central Park. En attendant qu'Ezra me rejoigne, je me baladais dans le zoo du parc. J'admirais les ours polaires quand il arriva. J'avais envie d'en profiter alors je lui proposais de faire le tour du zoo, ce qu'il accepta. Une heure plus tard, on s'asseya sur un banc.

« Ce que je vais te dire, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. » dis-je en évitant de le regarder. « Je… je n'ai pas envie que ça change les sentiments que tu as pour moi… »

« Eh ! »

Il me prit la main pour la toute première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait. Je voulais m'écarter, mais c'état peut-être la seule occasion que j'avais de sentir sa peau sur la mienne, alors je le laissais prendre ma main.

« Quoi que tu me dises, ça ne changera rien de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je peux te l'assurer. »

J'ai très envie de le croire.

« Ezra, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Tu es plus âgé que moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. » lui dis-je en tentant de maîtriser mes larmes. « Mais mon père a raison, si je veux avancer je dois te dire la vérité sur moi. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute ! » me dit-il.

J'eus soudain la nausée… Je fermais les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits et faire disparaitre cette nausée que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis un petit moment. Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, je détournais mon retard de celui d'Ezra et je retirais ma main de la sienne.

« Il y a deux ans je… j'ai été victime d'une agression. » expliquai-je, la gorge nouée. « Je… j'ai été violée, et je n'ai pas porté plainte parce que j'étais terrifiée qu'il me retrouve et qu'il… et qu'il recommence. »

Voilà, je l'avais dit ! Je gardais pour moi la partie _« grossesse non-voulue »_ et la séquestration volontaire de ma mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir… pour l'instant. Son silence me tue, alors je pris sur moi et portais mon regard sur Ezra. Oh non, pas de la pitié ! Je ne le supporterais pas venant de lui.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » lui dis-je en me levant.

Sa main attrapa la mienne pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Je voulus le faire lorsqu'il m'a prit la main mais il m'en empêcha, sans brusquerie. A la place, il me prit dans ses bras. Je tremblais de tout mon corps contre lui. J'étais tétanisée à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, rassure-toi ! » me dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

Je déglutis sans bouger.

 _« Je t'aime Aria ! »_

J'ai envie de pleurer ! Comment peut-il encore m'aimer après ce que je venais de lui avouer sur moi ?

 _Point de vue d'Ezra !_

La première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur cette fille, j'ai été tout de suite sous le charme, mais quand je l'ai vu hésiter à me serrer la main ce jour-là, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons. On a continué à parler les jours suivants et la distance qu'elle gardait entre nous était étrange. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus, elle n'avait que seize ans. Je taisais mes sentiments, et je restais son ami. Elle tremblait entre mes bras. Pas étonnant vu ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Qui a bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

« Respire Aria, tu es en sécurité ! »

J'essayais de lui parler calmement, de la rassurer, mais je sais qu'elle ne se calmerait entièrement qu'une fois hors de mes bras, alors je m'efforçais de m'écarter et de lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Nous restâmes cinq bonnes minutes à ne rien se dire. Cinq minutes que prit Aria pour se calmer, et pour effacer toutes traces de larmes de son visage. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles je retournais m'asseoir sur le banc et j'attendis. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle ne revienne s'asseoir près de moi. Ce qu'elle finit par faire.

« Tu n'es pas parti en courant ! » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? » demandai-je en la regardant.

« Je ne sais pas si je guérirais de ça un jour. » répondit-elle, en me regardant.

Enfin !

« C'est vrai que ça risque de prendre du temps, mais tu y arriveras. » lui assurai-je. « Je ne vais pas te mettre la pression pour quoi que ce soit, Aria. Je t'aime, et je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour être avec toi. »

« Mais pas maintenant !? »

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment sûre en disant cela !

« Est-ce que c'est une question ? » m'amusai-je.

« Je… je ne sais pas. » hésita-t-elle. « Je me dis que tu ne voudras pas être avec moi tant que je me sentirais… sale. »

Elle venait de dire quoi ? Sans être brusque, je fermais la distance entre nous et pris sa main délicate dans la mienne. Elle ne me repoussa pas, c'est bien !

« Tu n'es pas sale, Aria ! Ce qui t'es arrivé n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Cet homme, peu importe qui il est, il ne mérite pas d'être en liberté et j'espère qu'un jour tu auras le courage de le dénoncer. Tu n'aurais jamais due être victime de cette… atrocité, mais tu n'es pas sale, Aria. »

« C'est ce que mon meilleur ami me dit sans arrêt ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Et bien il a raison de te le répéter. » lui dis-je, en la laissant s'habituer au contact de mes doigts sur sa main. « Je t'aime Aria ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répondit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Mon cœur gonfla à cette déclaration. Je l'aimais tellement !

« Aria, nous allons prendre le temps qu'il faudra, toi et moi. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste éloigné. »

« Non ! » me coupa-t-elle. Bien ! « Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes ! »

« Alors je ne m'en irais jamais. » lui promis-je. « Je continuerais à t'appeler tous les jours. Je continuerais à venir te chercher le midi pour t'emmener déjeuner. J'irais voir ton père pour lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de sa magnifique fille, et que j'attendrais le temps nécessaire pour être avec elle. »

« Il… il m'a déjà donné sa permission. » admit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, j'irais quand même le voir pour lui dire que jamais, _jamais_ , je ne te ferai de mal. » dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu me promets d'attendre que je sois prête pour… pour faire plus que de se tenir la main ? » demanda-t-elle.

Et je pu lire le désespoir dans son regard.

« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je te l'ai dis. » répondis-je. « Mais oui, je te le promets ! »

Elle me sourit. J'aimais la voir sourire.

« Allez, je te ramène chez toi ! » lui dis-je en me levant.

Elle fit de même et ne lâcha pas ma main.

« Est-ce qu'on est un couple ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ! » répondis-je. « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui ! » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« Alors soit ! » dis-je en passant son bras sous le mien.

Plus nous marchions, plus elle se détendit. Nous marchions lentement, prenons le temps de profiter de la présence de l'autre et, arrivée dans le quartier où son père vivait, j'eus le plaisir de sentir sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. On progresse. Ouvrant la porte de chez elle, elle resta sur le seuil avec moi.

« Tu veux dîner avec nous ? » me proposa-t-elle.

« Une prochaine fois. » répondis-je. « Petit à petit, tu te rappelles ? »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je vais, rentrer sur le campus, et penser à notre premier rendez-vous. » lui dis-je en souriant. « Une envie particulière, Mademoiselle Montgomery ? »

« Surprends-moi ! » me dit-elle en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre.

Respire Ezra, pense à autre chose !

 _« Enfin vous voilà ! »_

La voix du père d'Aria nous sortit de notre contemplation mutuelle.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Montgomery ! » le saluai-je.

« Bonjour Ezra ! » me salua-t-il en retour. « Tu restes dîner ? »

« Euh, non merci. Une autre fois ! » dis-je en caressant distraitement du pouce le dos de la main d'Aria.

Doucement, Aria retira sa main et entra dans l'appartement. Elle me fait un signe de la main.

« Demain, même heure ! » me dit-elle, et je sais qu'elle parle du déjeuner.

« Sans faute ! » assurai-je.

Elle disparue dans un couloir, nous laissant son père et moi.

« Euh, elle m'a parlé de son secret. » dis-je à son père.

« Bien ! » dit-il en me faisant face. « J'espère que ça ne changera en rien la vision que tu as de ma fille. »

« Aucunement, Monsieur ! » le rassurai-je. « J'aime votre fille, et je ne la presserai pas. Elle a besoin de temps et je suis prêt à le lui donner. »

« Je te connais bien, Ezra ! » me dit-il. Tiens, il me tutoie. « Tu es un jeune homme très intelligent et intègre. Si tu me promets, là maintenant, que tu respecteras ses choix, que tu attendras qu'elle te demande quoi que ce soit, alors vous avez tous les deux ma bénédiction. »

« Votre fille a vécue quelque chose de terrible, et il va lui falloir du temps pour faire de nouveau confiance à un autre homme. » dis-je, les épaules droite. « Je suis prêt à attendre le moindre signal de sa part. Jamais je ne la ferai souffrir. »

« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. » me dit-il. « Bien, tu fais partie de la famille alors, sois là dimanche matin à neuf heures pour le brunch. Et tu ne discutes pas ! »

« Bien Monsieur ! » acquiesçai-je. « Bonne soirée ! »

« A toi aussi ! »

Je repris l'ascenseur et, pendant que les portes se refermaient, je soufflai de soulagement. Byron Montgomery n'avait rien à voir avec mon propre père. Les gens de ma famille étaient bien trop… sophistiqués pour que je les supporte… L'idée de retrouver Aria demain pour le déjeuner me fit sourire. J'avais hâte de la revoir !

 _Point de vue d'Aria !_

Fermant la porte de ma chambre, je me pinçais la joue pour voir si j'allais me réveiller ou non de ce rêve. Non, ce n'en était pas un ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Ezra n'est pas parti en courant. Il m'a répété qu'il m'aimait. Oh Mon Dieu ! Faut que j'appelle Noel ! Je sais. Quand une fille finit par avoir le garçon pour qui elle craque, elle appelle ses meilleures amies. Pas moi ! Plus depuis mon… Bref ! Mon ami me répondit presque aussitôt !

 _« Salut toi ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? »_

« Je lui ai dis ! »

Noel savait tout d'Ezra. Je lui ai tout dit sur lui, et sur ma peur de lui dire la vérité à mon sujet.

 _« Euh, tu lui as dit pour… »_

« Oui ! »

 _« Adam aussi ? »_

« Euh, non pas encore. Pour ça je ne suis pas encore prête à le lui avouer. »

 _« Ok euh, c'était juste pour savoir. Ecoute, c'est génial. Je t'avais dit que tous les mecs n'étaient pas des connards. »_

« Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Mon père nous a donné sa permission. »

 _« Oh putain ! »_

Il se mit à rire, et moi aussi. Folle de bonheur, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, gardant le téléphone à mon oreille.

 _« Je suis fier de toi, Aria ! »_

« Merci, pour m'avoir fait croire qu'il y avait encore des mecs bien dans ce monde débile. »

 _« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! »_

Quand je raccrochais, j'étais aux anges. Ezra m'aimait. J'allais quand même rester prudente. Notre premier rendez-vous se déroula deux semaines plus tard. Bien sûr, il était passé prendre le brunch à la maison le dimanche suivant mon aveu, et son intégration dans ma petite famille s'était bien passée. Il venait me chercher tous les midis pour aller déjeuner. Ce soir-là, il m'a demandé de m'habiller… chic. C'est bien la première fois que je devais m'habiller d'une telle façon. Je n'avais rien de chic dans ma garde-robe. J'étais allée faire les magasins, mais tout était un peu trop cher pour mon petit salaire. Après tout, j'étais à Manhattan !

 _« Aria ? »_

Je me tournais, et vit Serena, qui s'approcha de moi.

« Serena, salut ! » dis-je alors qu'elle me prit dans ses bras. « T'étais pas censé être en France ? »

« On vient de rentrer ! » me répondit-elle. « Alors, ce travail à la galerie, raconte ! »

« On euh, c'est super ! La patronne est cool, et ça me plaît vraiment comme travail ! » dis-je.

« Je suis contente pour toi. » me sourit-elle. « Tu fais du shopping ? »

« Oh, je devais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes moyens. » avouai-je. « Moi qui voulais me faire belle pour Ezra ce soir… »

« Ezra ? » répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Bien sûr, elle savait de qui je parlais.

« Dis donc t'as bon goût ! » me taquina-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas du tout où il veut m'emmener pour notre premier rendez-vous. » expliquai-je. « Il m'a dit de m'habiller de manière chic mais bon, je crois que je vais devoir faire avec ce que j'ai dans mon armoire. »

« Mais non, on va te trouver quelque chose ! » me dit-elle en me prenant le bras.

Elle m'entraîna vers des robes magnifiques, mais qui n'étaient malheureusement pas dans mon budget. Elle fouinait depuis à peine deux minutes quand elle me montra une très belle robe bleue marine.

« Celle-là t'irait à merveille, et parfaite pour une soirée ! » me dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Elle est splendide, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir un truc pareil. » lui dis-je.

« Mais non, j'te l'offre ! » me dit-elle, tout sourire.

Evidement, je savais qu'elle a de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent, et qu'une robe à 500$ n'était rien pour elle, mais il n'était pas question que je profite de ça pour notre amitié.

« Non Serena, t'es adorable mais je ne peux pas accepter ! » lui dis-je.

« Bien sûr que si, et de toute façon t'as pas le choix. » me dit-elle.

Elle me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna dans les rayons.

« Il n'y a rien de plus important qu'un premier rendez-vous, et j'aide toujours mes amis. » me dit-elle, sincère.

« D'accord mais, euh, je te rembourserai… »

Le regard qu'elle me jeta me fit fermer mon bec. Apparemment, il ne fallait jamais discuter avec Serena Van Der Woodsen !

« D'accord ! » soupirai-je.

« Bien ! » me dit-elle. « Donne-moi ton téléphone ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, en lui donnant quand même mon portable.

« Pour te trouver la tenue parfaite, je dois savoir où Ezra t'emmène ! » me dit-elle en portant mon portable à son oreille. « Salut Ezra, c'est Serena ! Oui, je suis avec Aria euh, tu peux me dire où tu l'emmènes ce soir ?... Oui je sais que c'est une surprise et je te promets de ne rien lui dire… »

Et merde ! Je voulais savoir où il m'emmenait.

« Je veux juste savoir pour pouvoir l'habiller correctement ?... Oh, et bien Monsieur Fitz ! … D'accord, j'te remercie ! »

Elle raccrocha et me rendit mon téléphone. Oh la la ! Une heure plus tard, j'étais fatiguée. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à vouloir me faire porter une robe ? Elles étaient toutes splendide, et Serena avait décrété que le rouge était ma couleur. Elle avait peut-être raison. Elle m'arrivait aux genoux, mais je n'arrêtais de tirer encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me mette une claque sur la main. Je me figeais comme une statut !

« Mais arrête, tu vas l'abîmer ! » me gronda-t-elle.

Mais j'étais tétanisée. Cette claque, pourtant innocente, m'a ramené deux ans en arrière.

« Aria ? »

Je me fixais dans le miroir, et les réminiscences s'emparèrent de moi. Je refermais les bras autour de moi, et mon corps trembla.

« Aria ? »

Je l'entendais, mais je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. Je l'entendais envoyer balader les clientes qui voulaient les cabines d'essayages où nous étions, puis, elle fut dans mon champ de vision.

« Aria, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. « Tu trembles. Parles-moi ! »

« C'est… »

Ma gorge était toute nouée… mais les mots sortirent tous seuls.

« Je sais que c'était pas méchant mais la… la claque ça m'a fait penser à… à lui… il… il m'a… il m'a… abusée il… »

« Oh Mon Dieu, je suis désolée. »

Cette fois, je ne pleurais pas. Je n'en avais plus la force. Serena me prit dans ses bras et mes tremblements furent de l'histoire ancienne au bout de quelques minutes. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise, et s'asseya sur celle à côté de moi.

« Je suis désolée ! »

« Tu ne savais pas ! » lui dis-je.

« Quel âge tu avais ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Quatorze ans ! » répondis-je.

Je pus lire sur son visage qu'elle s'en voulait de m'y avoir fait repenser, mais je la rassurais d'un petit sourire.

« C'est bon, je ne veux pas y penser. Pas aujourd'hui ! » dis-je en retournant devant le miroir. « Tu as très bon goût ! »

Les chaussures furent les suivantes, et bon sang, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer. On quitta le magasin avec trois sacs rien que pour moi. Mon père haussa les sourcils quand il me vit rentrer à la maison avec Serena. J'étais prête pour ma soirée. Serena m'avait habillée, coiffée, et habillée. Aux pieds, des petits talons noirs.

« Tiens, ça ira bien avec ta robe. » me dit-elle en sortant d'un de ses sacs à elle, une veste en daim noire carrément à tomber.

« Je te la rendrais, et c'est non négociable. » la prévins-je. « Tu as déjà fait assez de folies pour moi. »

« D'accord, mais garde-la au moins jusqu'à la rentrée. Tu me la rendras à la fac. » me dit-elle. Elle réajusta ma coiffure avant de se reculer pour mieux me détailler. « Tu es parfaite. »

« Merci, et euh, pour ce que je t'ai dis sur moi au magasin… »

« Rassure-toi, je n'en parlerais pas. » m'assura-t-elle. « Mais sache qu'un jour, il faudra bien qu'avec Ezra vous, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai promis à mon père d'attendre mes dix-huit ans ! » dis-je.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

« Ton prince charmant est là ! » me sourit Serena.

Elle sortit de la chambre, et je ne pus que l'imiter, prenant au passage un petit sac à main neuf – encore un cadeau de Serena. Cette fille m'énerve ! A mesure que j'avançais vers la porte d'entrée, j'entendis mon père et Serena discuter avec Ezra. Je le vis le premier et il était… wow. Il avait mit un costume. Ce qu'il était… sexy ! Il leva les yeux vers moi et son visage se décomposa littéralement.

« Aria, tu es… sublime ! » me dit-il.

« Merci ! » dis-je, les joues rouges. « C'est Serena qui a tout fait ! »

J'étais mal à l'aise, surtout en entendant Serena glousser derrière moi. J'allais la tuer.

Ezra m'emmenait… au théâtre ! A Broadway, s'il vous plaît ! Quand il me montra les billets du spectacle qu'on allait voir, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser.

« Mais, t'es complètement cinglé ! » lui dis-je.

« C'est possible. » me dit-il. « Mais je voulais que ce soit une soirée parfaite. Pour toi ! »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça, je vais craquer. » dis-je en refoulant mes larmes.

Il se mit à me sourire, puis, me tendit le bras comme un parfait gentleman. Le spectacle était… magnifique. La fin m'a littéralement fait pleurer. L'air frais me fit du bien, et quand Ezra vint près de moi avec nos affaires, mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine, bien plus fort que jamais. Il me rendit mon sac et m'aida à remettre ma veste. Me retournant dans ses bras, il fut obligé de garder ses mains sur moi… par-dessus la veste.

« Merci, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme soirée ! » dis-je, le souffle court par le regard qu'il me lançait.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir ! » me dit-il.

J'ai très envie de l'embrasser. On était à New-York, et personne ne faisait attention à personne. Ezra me vit fixer ses lèvres, mais n'esquissa pas un seul geste.

« On va dîner ? » suggéra-t-il dans un souffle.

« Embrasse-moi ! » fut ma réponse.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. » me dit-il.

« Alors fais-le ! »

J'étais sûre de moi. Je voulais qu'Ezra m'embrasse. Nous étions en haut des marches de la salle de spectacle où nous étions allés voir une magnifique représentation du _Fantôme de l'Opéra._ J'ai passé une soirée vraiment magique, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête. J'étais déterminée, alors je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, accrochant mes mains sur ses épaules, et posais ma bouche contre la sienne. C'était chaste, mais je lui démontrais que je voulais qu'on passe le stade des bisous. J'étais prête. Avec douceur, il reprit mes lèvres sans approfondir. C'était tout aussi bien comme ça. J'ai ris, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et il m'imita.

« A Rosewood, tout le monde ce serait arrêté pour regarder. » dis-je.

« Ici t'es à New-York ! » me rappela-t-il, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. « On va dîner ? »

« C'est moi qui invite, s'il te plaît ! »

Je le suppliais du regard.

« Certainement pas ! » me dit-il.

« Je te déteste ! » dis-je en faisant la moue.

Ce qui le fit rire. Il m'embrassa, mais cette fois sur le front et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il m'emmèna dans un petit bistrot de nuit. On est placé et servit rapidement. Il me ramène bien avant minuit. Ce qu'il est ponctuelle. Une fois devant ma porte, je n'eus pas envie de le voir partir.

« Merci, j'ai passé une super soirée ! »

Il se pencha et m'embrasse. Je ne l'en empêcha pas, j'avais très envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce ne fut pas le même baiser chaste que sur les marches du théâtre. Il était plus appuyé. Plus intense tout en restant doux. Sa langue toucha la mienne, sans que je ne proteste.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » dis-je, essoufflée par ce baiser.

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. » dit-il, son front contre le mien. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis, attendit que j'ai ouvert la porte de l'appartement pour entrer dans l'ascenseur, et disparaitre de ma vue. A contrecoeur, j'entrais dans l'appartement et refermais derrière moi. J'ignorais les taquineries de mon frère et filais dans ma chambre. Je venais de passer la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie.

1er janvier 2011 !

Tout New-York était recouvert de neige. C'était somptueux. Entre Ezra et moi, c'était parfait. Il n'y avait rien de physique entre nous, j'avais fait une promesse à mon père et je comptais bien la respecter. De toute façon, je n'étais pas prête à coucher avec mon amoureux, et il le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait reprit les cours, et moi mon travail sur le campus, bien que ma patronne de cet été avait été tellement impressionnée par mon travail dans sa galerie qu'elle m'avait proposé d'y travailler tous les samedis matins, ce que j'ai accepté. Serena et moi étions de plus en plus proches, et je lui confiais souvent mes peurs sur ma relation avec Ezra. Elle m'a beaucoup rassurée. C'était cool de parler de ce qui m'était arrivée, avec une fille. Noël était passé très vite, et Ezra me manquait. Il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre sa mère de le laisser tranquille pour les fêtes, et il avait dû aller à Boston pour les fêtes. Le lendemain du jour de l'an, j'étais dans ma chambre, emmitouflée dans un châle en laine que m'a offert Serena – cette fille était impossible à arrêter. Devant mon ordinateur, je travaillais sur un petit cadeau que je comptais lui offrir à la rentrée. Je n'avais pas les moyens de lui en faire un identique à ce qu'elle m'offrait, mais j'avais ma petite idée. On frappa à ma porte…

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur… Il est là ! Je me levais de ma chaise et prit mon petit copain dans les bras. Il me serra contre lui avec une telle force que je crus m'étouffer.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais partir à Boston ! » me dit-il en s'écartant.

Il m'embrassa et alla s'allonger sur mon lit. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

« C'était horrible à ce point-là ? » demandai-je en me rasseyant devant mon ordinateur.

« Si tu savais ! » souffla-t-il. « C'était d'une atrocité incommensurable, une véritable torture. J'ai bien cru que j'allais assassiner ma mère et me pendre avec ses entrailles ! »

La manière dont il venait d'énoncer cette _Phraséologie_ me fit un peu peur.

« Ouh la ! » dis-je en enregistrant le travail que je venais de faire sur mon ordi.

Je terminerais un autre jour. _Toc toc !_ Mon père ! Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'Ezra avait prit ses aises sur mon lit.

« Je dois aller à l'université à une réunion des enseignants, vous serez seuls. » nous dit-il.

« Où est Mike ? » demandai-je.

« Il est chez des amis, il ne rentrera que demain. » répondit mon père. « Bon, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serai de retour. »

« Je te mettrais à dîner de côté. » lui dis-je.

« Ça me rassurerait que tu restes avec elle, Ezra ! » dit mon père. « Je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu veilleras sur ma fille. »

« Bien Monsieur ! » acquiesça Ezra.

« Et pas de Monsieur quand tu es chez moi ! » lui rappela mon père. « Bonne soirée les enfants. »

Il s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Ezra.

« Tu faisais quoi, avant que je n'arrive ? » me demanda mon chéri.

« Oh, un cadeau pour Dan et Serena. » répondis-je.

« En parlant de cadeau ! »

Il se redressa et alla fouiller dans sa valise. Oh, je n'ai même pas fait attention au fait qu'il était venu directement de l'aéroport. Il me tendit une petite boite avec un très joli nœud cadeau sur le couvercle.

« Joyeux Noël mon amour ! »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. J'ouvris donc la petite boîte… et il y avait un écrin à l'intérieur… Une minute ! Un écrin ? Je regardais Ezra, qui m'encouragea à l'ouvrir. Ce que je fis, et, oh !

« Elles sont magnifiques ! » dis-je en admirant les boucles d'oreilles. « Ce sont des perles ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-il.

« Mais, tu es complètement fou ! » dis-je en posant délicatement l'écrin sur mon bureau.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Elles te plaisent ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Elles sont sublimes ! » dis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui. « Merci ! »

Oh, ça me faisait penser ! A mon tour, j'allais fouiner dans ma commode et j'en revins avec son cadeau. C'était le même projet que pour mes amis de la fac, sauf que la photo n'était pas la même. Ezra enleva l'emballage, et découvrit mon cadeau.

« J'ai fais le même pour moi ! »

C'était une photo de nous deux, que Serena et Dan avaient prise avec mon appareil. On était sur le campus, moi assise entre les jambes d'Ezra, qui avait les bras autour de moi pour me garder au chaud, et la neige tombait sur et autour de nous. J'avais tourné la photo en noir et blanc, et je trouvais que le résultat était génial. Le cadre, j'en avais trouvé quatre identique dans une petite boutique d'antiquité. Le style baroque en fer blanc m'avait tout de suite plu. J'étais rentrée chez moi avec les conseils de l'antiquaire pour bien les polir. J'avais d'abord fait le mien et celui d'Ezra. Les cours reprenaient dans deux jours, et je devais finir ceux de Dan et Serena.

« Il te plaît ? » demandai-je.

« C'est super. » répondit-il en me regardant. « Maintenant j'aurais une photo de nous à côté de mon lit. »

Il posa le cadre sur la chaise de mon bureau puis, se retourna vers moi et me toucha la joue. Je n'avais plus peur des contacts avec Ezra, c'est pour ça que je me laissais embrasser sans crainte. Il respectait ma décision de ne pas faire l'amour avant mes dix-huit ans, et on se contentait de tendres baisers, mais c'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls à l'appartement… dans ma chambre. J'enlevais mon châle et, de fil en aiguille, on se retrouva allongé sur mon lit, mais sans qu'il ne m'oppresse. Il restait allongé face à moi, attendant que je ne fasse le premier pas afin de déterminer la limite de ce qui allait suivre. Je pris sa main et la posa sur ma hanche. Ma main remonta sur son bras, et la sienne ne fit rien de plus que rester sur ma hanche. Lui, il pencha sa tête et reprit mes lèvres en otages, mais quelle délicieuse façon c'était.

« Je crois bien qu'aucun garçon dans cette position ne réussirait à résister. » dis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

« Je suis amoureux, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. » dit-il en me mordillant le nez. « Si je vais trop loin, dis-le et on arrête tout de suite. »

« Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? » demandai-je en touchant sa joue.

« Euh, je crois que c'est une limite à ne pas franchir pour ton père. » répondit-il.

« Tant qu'on garde nos vêtements et qu'on laisse la porte ouverte, il ne dira rien. » le rassurai-je.

On resta des heures allongé dans ce lit, à parler et à s'embrasser. Il m'aida à préparer le dîner et je mis des restes de côté pour mon père. Avachit devant la télé, on regardait une rediffusion d' _Autant en emporte le vent_ , quand mon père se décida à rentrer.

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? » le grondai-je.

« Très drôle ma fille. » dit mon père, en posant ses affaires sur la table.

Il écrasa un bâillement de sa main.

« I dîner dans le frigo, je t'ai fais une assiette. » lui dis-je. « T'as plus qu'à la faire réchauffer au micro-onde. »

« Merci ma fille ! » dit-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

« Je commence à fatiguer. » dis-je à Ezra. « Je passe la première dans la salle de bain. »

« D'accord ! » dit-il alors que je lui volais un baiser.

Je sortis de la salle de bain avec un pyjama rose composé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Ezra y entra juste après moi. En attendant, je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine, et il venait juste de finir son assiette.

« Merci ma chérie, c'était délicieux ! » me dit-il en mettant l'assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Il bâilla à nouveau. « Bon, sang, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Ezra se change dans la salle de bain. » lui dis-je. « Dis, ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il dorme dans ma chambre ? Promis je laisse la porte ouverte. »

« Je te fais confiance ! » me dit-il, en sortant des petites bouteilles du frigo.

Il m'en donna deux, en garda une pour lui et, sortant de la cuisine, il m'embrassa sur le front. Je me blottis contre lui pour profiter de cette étreinte paternelle dont je ne profitais que très rarement. Dix minutes plus tard et, la porte de ma chambre ouverte, je me glissais dans mon lit, près d'Ezra. Ma première nuit de sommeil dans les bras de mon amoureux. Je ne fis pas de cauchemar cette nuit.

Les cours universitaires avaient repris. Je trouvais Dan et Serena sur le parking avant le début des cours. Il ne neigeait pas ce matin-là, mais la ville était bel et bien recouverte d'un grand manteau blanc que je ne cessais de prendre en photo.

« Salut les amoureux ! » dis-je, de très bonne humeur. « Bonne année ! »

D'autant plus que je portais les splendides boucles d'oreilles que m'a offert Ezra.

« Bonne année, Aria ! » me souhaita Dan.

Serena en fit de même.

« Tu es toute guillerette ce matin. » remarqua cette dernière. « On peut en savoir la raison ? »

« Je me sens bien, c'est tout ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'avais les mains dans le dos, où je tenais les deux paquets pour mes amis. Je ramenais mes mains devant moi et leur mis un paquet sous le nez.

« Avec quelques jours de retard, joyeux Noël ! » leur dis-je avec le sourire.

« Oh, c'est pour moi ? » dit Dan, en prenant le sien.

« Euh laisse-moi réfléchir ? » dis-je. « Oui c'est pour toi ! »

« C'est trop gentil ! » me dit Serena, qui commençait à déchirer le papier.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à toutes les folies que tu m'offres mais, j'espère que ça vous plaira. » dis-je en me triturant les doigts.

Un sourire auquel je ne m'attendais pas se dessina sur le visage de Serena, puis celui de Dan.

« Aria, c'est super joli ! » me remercia Serena.

« Ouais, le cadre est splendide. » dit Dan. « Et la photo… T'as un vrai talent, Aria. Merci ! »

« C'est vrai, ça vous plaît ? » demandai-je, soulagée.

« Oui, j'adore ! » répondit Serena.

« Je la mettrais sur mon bureau dès que je serai rentré chez moi. » me dit Dan.

« Je me souviens de cette journée. » dit Serena. « Je t'ai prise en photo avec Ezra. »

« Oui, je nous ai fais les mêmes. » admis-je. « En tout cas, je suis soulagée que ça vous plaise. »

Serena me prit dans ses bras et Dan se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ils rangèrent leur cadeau dans leur sac, quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours.

« On se voit au déjeuner ? » demanda Serena.

« Sans faute ! » répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Oui, je me sentais parfaitement bien !

 _21 juin 2011 !_

Tout se passait pour le mieux pour moi. Même si mes amis de Rosewood me manquaient, ma vraie vie était à New-York désormais. Tant qu'il vivrait là-bas, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi, sauf si un jour, Ezra voulait rencontrer ma mère… et malheureusement pour moi, ce jour arriva.

« Tu veux rencontrer ma mère ? » répétai-je, abasourdie par sa demande.

« Ouais, pourquoi ça te surprend ? » demanda-t-il.

Bah, peut-être parce que ma mère m'a obligé à rester enfermée pendant plus de sept mois pour donner naissance au bébé de mon violeur, et que maintenant elle élève mon fils comme le sien.

« Euh, non ! » mentis-je. « Je suis juste… étonnée ! »

« On pourrait passer quelques jours seulement là-bas. » proposa-t-il. « On a suffisamment de côté pour les billets et pour l'hôtel. »

« D'accord, mais on ne reste pas longtemps. » acceptai-je en posant mes conditions.

« On fera comme tu voudras. » dit-il en m'embrassant. « Faut que j'aille en cours. »

Toute la journée, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'Ezra puisse rencontrer ma mère, mon fils qu'il allait prendre pour mon frère, et mon violeur de beau-père. Je ne souhaitais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Je retrouvais mon père dans sa classe après son cours, et j'attendis que son dernier étudiant fût sorti pour me planter devant son bureau.

« Je suis dans la merde ! »

« Surveilles ton langage s'il te plaît ma fille. » me dit mon père en rangeant des copies dans sa sacoche en cuir.

« Ezra veut rencontrer maman ! » lui dis-je.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, et il lève la tête vers moi.

« Ouais, je vois ! » dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

« Papa, je peux pas. » dis-je. « Je… je n'arriverai pas à voir mon fils et prétendre que je suis sa sœur. Je sais au fond de moi que j'ai fais une terrible erreur en laissant maman me le prendre, mais je sais qu'Ezra me quittera s'il apprend que de mon… agression s'en est suivi une grossesse. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda mon père. « Il est encore là après avoir apprit pour ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Je ne vais pas lui imposer mon petit garçon. » répondis-je.

« Avant toute chose, est-ce que tu es sûre et certaine de vouloir récupérer Adam ? » me demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Euh, je sais que j'étais en colère contre maman et que je me suis volontairement et injustement éloigné de lui. » répondis-je. « Après tout, il n'a rien demandé. Je n'ai pas à lui faire payer tout ça. »

« Non, c'est vrai et, même si j'en veux à ta mère de t'avoir imposé… tout ça, il reste ton fils. Pas le sien ! » me dit mon père. « Ecoute, je vais m'arranger pour vous rejoindre avec Mike, pour que tu ne te sentes pas seule avec cette histoire et, si pendant ton séjour tu es décidé à récupérer Adam alors, on prendra un avocat et on ira dire la vérité. D'accord ? »

Dire la vérité au sujet de mon viol ? Oui, mais de là à révéler l'identité de mon agresseur… Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse, et tout dépendrait de _son_ attitude. S'il retentait quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas cette fois, et j'éloignerais mon garçon de ce monstre, et de ma mère pour ce qu'elle m'a obligé à faire. Quitte à ce que ça me coûte le seul amour de ma vie. Je regardais mon père et hochais la tête pour répondre. On rentra à la maison et, Ezra me proposa des dates. On se mit d'accord et j'insistais pour m'occuper de la réservation. Après tout, c'était ma ville natale. Cette fois, il n'insista pas et décida de s'occuper des billets d'avion jusqu'à Philadelphie et de la voiture de location. J'appelais Noel.

 _« Salut toi ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? »_

« Salut euh, je vais t'envoyer des dates et, j'aimerais que tu te renseignes sur le prix d'une chambre d'hôtel pour deux s'il te plaît. Pour cinq jours et quatre nuits. »

 _« D'accord mais, pourquoi faire ? »_

« Ezra veut rencontrer ma mère. »

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes.

 _« Oh, ouais. Je vois ! »_

« Ouais ! »

 _« Il n'est toujours pas au courant pour… pour ton fils ? »_

Il avait baissé la voix pour cette question.

« Non mais, je… je crois que j'ai fais une erreur en me tenant éloigné de lui. J'étais en colère et, aujourd'hui je me dis que c'était une erreur. Il n'a rien fait de mal à part… être là. »

 _« Je comprends ! »_

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est heureux ? »

 _« Je ne sais pas. Depuis que t'es parti j'évite tout contact avec ta mère. Il lui arrive de venir au magasin pour me parler mais, chaque fois qu'elle rentre dans la boutique, je me barre. Je l'ai même vu m'attendre plusieurs fois devant le lycée. »_

« Merci Noel, t'es un vrai ami. »

 _« Je t'envoie les infos pour l'hôtel dans la journée. »_

« Merci, je te ferai un virement s'il faut payer d'avance. »

 _« Ok ! »_

On raccrochait et je due faire mon maximum pour ne pas pleurer.

 _« Aria ? »_

Mon frère se tenait devant la porte, l'air inquiet.

« Salut Mike ! »

« Salut euh, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » demandai-je en retour.

« Et bien, ça va faire un an que tu vis avec papa et moi et, euh, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à ne pas connaitre les vraies raisons de ta venue. » répondit-il. « Si je ne t'ai rien demandé avant c'est parce que, je… je me disais que tu finirais par m'en parler tôt ou tard. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ce que j'ai vécu. » lui dis-je.

« Et si… si j'ai envie de savoir ? »

Je tapotais l'espace à côté de moi, et il vint s'asseoir sur le matelas.

« Tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à Ezra, ni à qui que ce soit. Ezra ne connait qu'une partie de la vérité et, je ne veux pas le faire fuir. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il.

« En fait, euh, j'ai eu un bébé. »

Je commençais fort, mais il fallait qu'il avale la pilule que son petit frère était en fait son neveu.

« Quoi mais… »

« Adam n'est pas ton petit frère mais ton neveu. » expliquai-je. « J'ai été violé y a deux ans, et je suis tombée enceinte. Maman a refusé que j'avorte et j'ai été forcée de rester enfermé pendant près de neuf mois et de donner naissance à mon bébé dans ma chambre, et maman a décidé de l'élever comme son fils. »

Je pu vois de la colère se former sur les traits du visage de mon petit frère. Quatorze ans, c'est l'âge qu'il a maintenant.

« Maman a fait ça ? » répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée.

« Oui, et je pense avoir fait une erreur en lui laissant mon bébé. » dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

« C'est le bébé d'un viol… »

« Et il est innocent. » le coupai-je.

« T'as pensé à Ezra ? » me demanda Mike. « Tu l'aimes ! »

« Oui je l'aime, et je suis prête à le perde si c'est nécessaire. » répondis-je. « Je regrette de ne t'avoir rien dit plus tôt, mais je voulais te protéger de tout ça. »

« T'es ma sœur Aria, tu dois tout me dire. » persista-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu détestes maman pour ce qu'elle m'a forcée à faire. »

« Alors là c'est trop tard. » dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. « Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais pour ça. »

Nous restâmes dans cette position de longues minutes, quand notre père entra dans ma chambre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Mike est au courant. » répondis-je en m'écartant de mon petit frère.

Mon père se contenta d'hocher la tête.

 _2 juillet 2011 !_

Les jours passèrent et le jour du départ était arrivé. On prit l'avion très tôt jusqu'à Philadelphie, pour arriver à midi. Mon père et Mike nous rejoindront le lendemain. Mon regard se perdit par-delà les nuages. Tout le long du vol jusqu'à Philadelphie, puis dans la voiture jusqu'à Rosewood, je restais silencieuse. La moitié du temps, je dormis et le reste du temps, je pensais à l'enfer que ça allait être de me retrouver face à ma mère et mon agresseur. Et surtout, à la torture de voir mon fils. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu. Quand il est né, j'étais soit enfermé dans ma chambre, soit avec Noel. Je ne mangeais pas avec eux. Je faisais mon plateau repas sans un regard pour quiconque, et je remontais manger dans ma chambre. Je ne souhaitais vraiment pas me retrouver face à eux – sauf de mon fils, de qui je voulais vraiment tout connaitre. Me retrouver face à mes deux _bourreaux_ serait dur, et je ne pourrais rien dire à Ezra. Il allait me détester de lui avoir caché l'existence d'Adam, et il allait s'en aller. Je devrais peut-être songer à quitter mon travail à l'université et bosser à plein temps à la galerie, comme le voulait mon autre patronne. Ce travail m'aidera mieux à subvenir aux besoins de mon fils. Cinq jours ! Je devais tenir cinq jours avant de prendre une quelconque décision !

 _Dans la chambre d'hôtel !_

J'allais tuer ce type. J'avais fait un virement de 200$ à Noel pour payer une avance à l'hôtel. Il l'avait fait, mais il a aussi payé le reste du séjour, d'après l'hôtesse d'accueil. Quel abruti !

 _« Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'on dorme dans la même chambre ? »_

La question d'Ezra me sortit de mes pensées meurtrières envers mon meilleur ami.

« Et, dans le même lit ? » continua Ezra.

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. » dis-je en enlevant les bottes qui me tuaient les pieds. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de laisser Serena m'emmener faire du shopping ? »

« En général on ne peut pas dire _non_ à Serena ! » me rappela-t-il.

« Ouais, je sais ! » dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le dos sur le matelas.

Hum, confortable !

« Tu veux qu'on appelle ta mère pour qu'on lui dise qu'on est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, ça attendra demain ! » répondis-je, préférant attendre que mon père soit là avant de me confronter à ma mère.

« Aria ! » fit Ezra, d'un ton qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, je l'appelle ! » abdiquai-je.

Je restais exactement trois minutes et quinze secondes au téléphone avec ma mère. Elle m'a engueulée pendant une minute pour être parti sans sa permission, une autre minute pour ne pas lui avoir donner de nouvelles pendant un an, puis, elle me demanda comment j'allais, et m'invita à dîner dès qu'elle su que j'étais rentré pour lui présenter mon petit-ami. Evidement, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Elle aurait été capable d'appeler le peu d'hôtel à Rosewood pour savoir dans lequel je restais.

« Voilà, on est attendu à 18H30 chez ma mère. » dis-je à Ezra.

« Bien, ce n'était pas si dur ! » me sourit-il.

Je laissais échapper un rictus quand… _Toc toc !_ Je me levais du lit et me précipitais, en chaussettes, à la porte. Je l'ouvris, et un sourire illumina mon visage, tout comme le sien.

« Salut Montgomery ! »

Je sautais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, qui recula dans le couloir sous mon poids et me fit tourner, me faisant rire au passage. En me reposant par terre, je me rappelais qu'il avait payé le reste de ma réservation et je le frappais sur l'épaule.

« Aïe, non mais t'es barge ! » se plaignit-il en se frottant l'épaule.

« Je te dois 200$ ! » lu dis-je en retournant dans la chambre.

« Dans tes rêves ! » dit-il en entrant à ma suite.

Il se présenta de lui-même à Ezra en lui tendant la main.

« Salut, je suis Noel ! Aria m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« J'aimerais te dire la même chose mais, Aria reste très secrète sur ses amis de Rosewood. » dit Ezra, lui serrant quand même la main.

« L'essentiel c'est qu'elle m'a parlé de toi en bien. » dit Noel en enroulant un bras autour de mon épaule. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

« Arrête de faire ton prétentieux. » lui dis-je en lui pinçant les côtes.

Oui, j'étais très familière avec lui et Ezra allait sans doute me poser des questions, mais je le rassurerais.

« Bon, je dois donner un coup de main au magasin, on se verra demain. » me dit mon ami en s'éloignant jusqu'à la porte. « Appelle-moi si t'as besoin d'un truc. »

« Merci Zorro ! » le taquinai-je.

« A ton service ! » s'inclina-t-il. « A demain Montgomery ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant que je l'avais revu. Un an sans le voir, c'était long.

« Tu es sûr que vous êtes seulement amis ? »

Et voilà, je m'y attendais ! Je me retournais vers Ezra, lui pris les mains et le fis asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Je restais debout.

« Noel a été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. » commençai-je à expliquer. « Le lendemain de mon agression, j'ai ressenti le besoin vital de me protéger pour que je ne sois plus sans défense, et je savais qu'il pouvait m'aider. On s'est retrouvé seul le temps… de l'échange et, il a vu ma peur quand il s'approchait de moi, il a tout de suite deviné ce que j'avais subis. Je lui ai fais promettre de ne rien dire à personne et il a été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de parler, ou même de pleurer. Sans lui, je serai devenue folle. Il m'a aidé à quitter Rosewood, et il m'a redonné confiance en moi. S'il n'avait pas été là, toi et moi on ne se serait jamais rencontré, et je ne serai pas tombé amoureuse de toi. Même si, par ma faute il s'est éloigné de sa petite amie parce qu'elle croyait qu'il la trompait avec moi. »

« Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité sans parler de ton agression. » comprit mon chéri.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesçai-je. « S'il te plaît, ne sois pas jaloux. Noel est comme un grand frère pour moi. Il est mon ange gardien, en quelque sorte. »

« J'aimerai être celui à qui tu te confies. » avoua-t-il.

« Ce jour viendra, je te le promets ! » dis-je en touchant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Mon cœur palpita lorsqu'il me sourit. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, et je me retrouvais piégée par mon envie de plus. Non, pas de sexe… mais rien ne nous empêchait de nous allonger sur ce lit et de nous embrasser. Ce qui arriva. Je n'empêchai pas Ezra de passer sa main sous mon haut, et je fus soulagée de sentir qu'il ne fit rien de plus. Sa main resta sur ma peau, n'esquissant aucun geste vers plus haut et plus bas. J'ai trouvé le garçon idéal… mais qui risquait de prendre la fuite quand je lui parlerai de mon fils.

« Tu me le dis, si je vais trop loin ? » dit-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » le rassurai-je en posant ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer pour un nouveau baiser.

« On va s'embrasser jusqu'au dîner ? » demanda-t-il, marmonnant contre mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondis-je, avant de glousser.

Non, on ne s'est pas embrassé jusqu'au dîner parce que nous étions fatigués. Nous avons dormis un peu, puis nous nous sommes préparés pour aller dîner chez ma mère. Cette idée me rendait malade. Je savais que ce dîner serait une catastrophe, je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Je serai mal à l'aise devant mon fils, qui ne me connait pas. Je ne regarderais pas mon beau-père sans avoir envie de vomir, et je devrais supporter les brimades de ma mère. J'espérais juste qu'elle se retiendra devant Ezra. Ah oui, il y avait aussi l'âge. Je ne lui ai pas dis que mon petit ami allait sur ses vingt-deux ans. Si mon père le prenait bien, ma mère risquait d'être moins… emballée. Ne voulant pas donner l'occasion à mon pédophile de beau-père de me reluquer comme un morceau de viande, je m'habillais de mon jean le moins moulant, d'une paire de basket, d'un haut noir dépourvu de tout décolleté, et d'un gilet de la même couleur. Bien, j'étais prête. Ezra, lui, était bien présentable avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue. Quand il me vit, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es très… décontractée pour un déjeuner en famille. » me fit-il remarqué.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on allait dîner avec le Président. » dis-je avec nonchalance et en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est que ma mère. »

Vérifiant que mon téléphone avait la batterie à fond, j'allais ouvrir la porte, prête à en finir avec cette soirée qui s'annonçait déjà banale et sans intérêt. Ezra me suivit, et il me laissa conduire. C'était la première fois que je conduisais dans Rosewood, et quand je me garais devant la maison, je due prendre sur moi pour desserrer les doigts du volant. Sortant de la voiture, je fixais la maison de mon enfance avec peur. Une peur que j'essayais de garder pour moi. Personne – pas même Noel, savait que j'avais été violée dans cette maison. La maison où j'aurais due me sentir en sécurité… Enfin, à part moi, il n'y avait qu'une autre personne qui était au courant, et je ne voulais pas penser à lui, même si j'allais me retrouver face à lui dans quelques secondes.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda Ezra.

« Ouais, ça va ! » mentis-je.

« Aria, je veux simplement rencontrer ta mère. » me dit-il.

Et là, je sortis la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais dites… même si aux vues de ce que j'avais vécue, c'était la stricte vérité en ce qui concerne les deux personnes qui vivent dans cette maison.

 _« Une étude récente a prouvé qu'on connaissait tous au moins un con… Alors je te présente ma famille ! »_

Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas à mon fils…

« Aria ! » me réprimanda Ezra.

« Prends ça pour du sarcasme ! » lui dis-je en soufflant un bon coup.

Comme dirait Mary Poppins, puisqu'il le faut il le faut ! Serrant les poings, je me dirigeais jusqu'à la porte et je frappais. Ezra me rejoignit juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit sur mon beau-père.

« Mais quelle bonne surprise ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, avec son air arrogant. « La fugueuse est de retour. »

« Pas pour longtemps ! » rétorquai-je.

Mince, j'aurais due prendre ma lime à ongle. Dieu merci, ma mère arriva. Mon fils dans les bras. Il me regardait sans vraiment me voir.

« Aria, je suis si contente de te voir. » me dit-elle en souriant.

Mais je savais que ce sourire était factice. Elle était furieuse contre moi, je le savais.

« Moi aussi, maman ! » dis-je pour meubler le malaise qui régnait.

« Entrez, ne restez pas dehors. » nous invita-t-elle en s'écartant.

Je fis en sorte de passer avec Ezra à ma droite, pour empêcher l'autre pervers de tenter quoi que ce soit, comme une main baladeuse.

« C'est ton petit frère ! » supposa Ezra, en désignant Adam, toujours dans les bras de ma mère.

« Oui euh, c'est Adam ! » dis-je.

L'hésitation était palpable dans ma voix.

« Aria, tu peux le prendre une minute ? » me demanda ma mère. « Je dois finir de préparer la table. »

Je n'en avais pas très envie à cet instant, mais ma mère n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de ma part et me colla Adam dans les bras. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise. C'était la première fois que je le prenais dans mes bras. J'allais dans le salon et m'asseya sur le canapé pour ne pas faire tomber mon fils. Ezra s'asseya à côté de moi, et mon cœur cogna si fort que j'avais peur que ma cage thoracique se brise en mille morceaux. En fait, j'aimerai bien que ça se produise et que je meurs d'une hémorragie massive. Le regard que mon fils posa sur moi me rendit fébrile. Je ne savais pas comment le tenir. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, surtout avec Ezra à côté de moi.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il. « On dirait que tu ne l'as jamais tenu dans tes bras. »

« Euh, c'est compliqué ! » répondis-je en détournant mon regard des yeux chocolat du petit garçon que j'avais sur les genoux.

« Alors… » fit ma mère en venant s'asseoir face à nous. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire _Reprends-le_ , mais elle m'ignora totalement et se focalisa sur Ezra. Clairement, ma mère a décidé de me mettre mal à l'aise. Quelle pétasse !

« Ezra je suis vraiment heureuse de faire votre connaissance. » dit ma mère.

Bah tiens !

« C'est vrai, votre venue a fait revenir ma fille à la maison. » continua-t-elle.

« Ouais bah te réjouis pas trop vite parce qu'on repart à la fin de la semaine. » lui dis-je, me moquant du ton que prenait ma voix.

« Aria tu es mineure… » me rappela Daniel, qui venait de nous rejoindre.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? » répliquai-je. « T'es mon père ? Non, alors garde tes opinions pour ceux que ça intéresse. »

« Aria ! » gronda ma mère. « Il a raison ! »

« Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire. » marmonnai-je en tentant de trouver une position confortable pour tenir Adam.

Je pouvais sentir Ezra se tendre à côté de moi. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas mon passif avec ma mère, et donc la raison pour laquelle je me comportais comme une garce en cet instant. Il me regardait, l'incompréhension visible sur son visage.

« Ezra, parlez-nous un peu de vous ! » suggéra ma mère pour changer de sujet.

J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle découvrira son âge. J'attrapais les petits doigts d'Adam qui tirait sur mes cheveux, et je les enlevais avec douceur, grimaçant légèrement. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que je m'imaginais rencontrer mon garçon. Pas avec ma traitresse de mère, mon agresseur et mon petit ami dans la même pièce.

« Oh euh, et bien j'étudie à la fac de New-York… » commença à dire Ezra.

« A la fac ? » fit ma mère.

Elle sourit mais c'est du vent, surtout vu le regard appuyé qu'elle me lançait.

« Oui, je vais entamer ma troisième année. » poursuivit-il.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je vais avoir vingt-deux ans ! » répondit Ezra.

« Vingt-deux ans ! » répéta Daniel.

Et c'est le pédophile qui parle ! Ezra continua de parler et, croisant le regard de ma mère, je su que j'avais dépassé les bornes en voyageant depuis New-York avec un garçon de cinq ans mon aîné. Comme je m'en tapais royalement !

« Aria, je peux te parler une minute ? » me demanda ma mère en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour mais, pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, j'embrassais Ezra à la commissure des lèvres avant d'aller dans la cuisine, tenant mon fils contre moi. Ma mère n'était pas du tout contente… pour ce que j'en avais à faire !

« Un étudiant. C'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondis-je avec un dédain évident. « C'est un des étudiants de papa. »

« Ton père sait que tu couches avec un garçon de vingt-deux ans ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non mais t'es malade ? » m'effarai-je. « Après ce qui m'est arrivé tu crois que j'ai sauté dans le lit du premier venu ? Je ne suis pas une trainée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. » répliqua-t-elle avec calme.

« Mais tu l'as insinué. » dis-je en perdant mon sang-froid. « T'as pas le droit de le juger après ce que tu m'as fait. »

« Je ne t'ai rien fait. » dit-elle, toujours avec calme.

« C'est ce que tu vas dire à papa quand il sera là tout à l'heure ? » demandai-je. « Il te haï, et Mike encore plus. »

« Mike ? » fit-elle en perdant contenance.

« Mike sait tout, y compris pour mon fils. Sauf Ezra, je n'ai pas encore décidé de la façon dont j'allais lui en parler. »

« Ce n'est pas ton fils ! » me reprit-elle.

« Il est bien sorti de mon vagin à ce que je sache. » crachai-je. « Fais attention à la façon dont tu parles à mon copain, et dis à ton mec de ne pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde pas. »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi ! » me dit ma mère.

« Ouais, je suis sûre qu'il était super triste que je sois parti. » ironisai-je.

« ça suffit ! » me dit-elle en m'arrachant mon fils des bras.

Je la regardais quitter la cuisine avec Adam, et mon cœur se brisa sans raison. Sortant mon téléphone, j'envoyais un message à Noel pour lui parler de la dispute. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean et m'apprêtais à ressortir de la cuisine quand _il_ me barra le chemin.

« Tu te crois maligne ? »

Il parlait doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? » demanda-t-il en me coinçant contre le frigo.

« Rien du tout ! » répondis-je. « Personne ne sait que c'est toi. »

« Ecoute-moi bien petite peste… » il pointa son index répugnant devant moi. « Tu vas revenir vivre à Rosewood, sinon je m'occuperais de toi… »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Voilà ma réponse ! La seconde suivante, il avait sa bouche sur la mienne… mais je me débattis…

 _« Hey ! »_

Je réussis à me défaire de ce salopard à l'entente de la voix d'Ezra. Je n'osais pas le regarder mais je le fis.

« Aria, tu m'expliques ? »

« Laisse tomber ! » maugréai-je en m'essuyant la bouche avec la manche de mon gilet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda ma mère, sans son faux-fils dans les bras.

« Je parlais avec ta fille sur la manière qu'elle a de s'adresser à toi. » mentit Daniel.

« Et votre bouche a glissé sur la sienne ? » railla Ezra.

Ma respiration se bloqua soudainement. Il fallait que je prenne l'air, tout de suite. J'ai encore les clés de la voiture. Je sortis de la maison en courant et grimpais dans la voiture sans attendre qui que ce soit. Je me mis à conduire loin, très loin jusqu'à un endroit près de la forêt. Un endroit que je reconnus et j'appelais aussitôt Noel.

 _« Besoin d'aide ? »_

« Je… j'ai bes… j'ai besoin de toi ! »

 _« Aria, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

Je réussissais à me calmer avant de répondre :

« Tu peux me retrouver là où on avait l'habitude d'aller après les cours ? S'il te plaît ! »

 _« J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

La communication se coupa et je sortis de la voiture. L'air frais du début de soirée me fit un bien fou et je m'enfonçais dans les bois jusqu'à notre endroit. L'endroit où Noel m'apprenait à viser des cannettes vides avec mon revolver. Je tournais en rond, me pris la tête entre les mains, crachais plusieurs fois dans un tas de feuillis pour faire partir le goût écœurant de _sa bouche_ sur la mienne. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Ezra demande à rencontrer ma mère ? Un cri retentissant sortit de ma gorge à me faire exploser les cordes vocales, quand une étreinte familière m'entoura.

 _« Aria, calmes-toi arrête de crier ! »_

Il m'aida à me relever et m'obligea à le regarder.

« Aria… »

« Il m'a embrassé… » sanglotai-je. « Il va recommencer. »

« Qui ça, Aria ? » demanda-t-il. « Qui va recommencer ? »

« Daniel ! »

Ça y est, je l'ai dis ! Et je m'effondrais en larmes dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Il me tint dans ses bras de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ma crise ne passe. On était assis sur une souche d'arbre, et je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire. La vraie histoire !

« Bon sang, Aria ! » soupira-t-il à la fin de mon récit. « C'est encore plus grave. »

« Je sais ! » dis-je, honteuse.

« Tu dois dénoncer ce monstre. » me dit-il. « Tu dois éloigner ton fils loin de lui et loin de ta mère. Elle t'a obligé à le garder et t'as séquestrée jusqu'à la naissance. Un juge ne lui laissera pas la garde du petit. »

« Et tu crois que je vais pouvoir le récupérer ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr que oui. Les tests ADN prouveront qu'il s'agit bien de ton fils. » répondit-il. « Tu m'as bien dit que ta mère avait forcé ton médecin à falsifier les résultats d'analyses ? »

J'acquiesçais !

« Avec un très bon avocat comme Madame Hastings, et ton père de ton côté, tu récupèreras Adam. »

« Et si je perdais Ezra ? »

A l'idée de perdre le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé, et que je n'aimerais jamais, ma gorge se noua et je me remis à pleurer.

« Ce n'est jamais facile d'avouer à la personne qu'on aime qu'on a été abusé, et ça l'est davantage de parler de la grossesse qui a suivi. » me consola Noel. « S'il t'aime, il comprendra. Il prendra peut-être de la distance quelques temps mais, si ce qu'il ressent est réel, il reviendra vers toi. »

Une bonne heure passa quand on regagna nos voitures. La nuit avait commencée à tomber.

« Tu es sûre de pouvoir conduire ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, et puis, je ne vais pas laisser la voiture ici. » répondis-je en ouvrant la portière.

« Ecoute, on va chez toi, tu prends Adam, et on va voir les flics. Ok ? » me dit-il.

« Ok ! »

De retour en ville, Noel me suivit de près et se gara juste derrière moi. La voiture de ma mère n'était pas là…

« La voiture de ma mère n'est pas là ! » dis-je à Noel.

« Ezra a dû la prendre pour partir à ta recherche. » me dit-il en m'accompagnant à la porte. « Je vais rester là, la porte grande ouverte. Si jamais y a un souci, tu hurles, et je rapplique. »

Retourner dans cette maison me donna envie de vomir, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix si je voulais prendre mon fils. Il n'a pas encore trois ans, et j'étais une étrangère pour lui mais j'espérais que tout irait bien. J'avançais jusqu'au salon, qui était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Pas même ma mère. Je montais à l'étage, la boule au ventre. Tout était trop calme à mon goût et, arrivée devant la chambre de mon fils, dont la porte était ouverte, je sentis mon cœur cogner très fort dans ma poitrine. Il était dans son lit, mais personne d'autre n'était là. Je fis un pas en avant, mais je fus bloqué par une main sur ma bouche et un bras autour de moi. Non ! Je fus tirée en arrière et me retrouvais dans mon ancienne chambre. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à l'encadrement de la porte, essayant de dégager ma bouche pour hurler à l'aide. En vain, car mes bras cédèrent sous la douleur, et je fus projeté au sol.

 _« Espèce de garce ! »_

Non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! La porte claqua. Je me levais avec maladresse mais il m'agrippa par les cheveux et colla son immonde visage contre le mien.

« T'aurais jamais dû revenir. Mais puisqu'on est seul, on va s'amuser un peu. »

« NON ! »

J'avais réussi à crier mais serait-ce suffisant pour que Noel m'entende ? Je me débattis comme je le pouvais, mais sa prise dans mes cheveux et autour de ma gorge m'affaiblissait. Je réussis à le griffer à l'en faire saigner, et sa prise sur ma gorge se défit. J'en profitais !

« NOEL ! »

 _Point de vue de Noel !_

Deux minutes après qu'Aria soit rentrée dans la maison, je vis la voiture de Madame Montgomery se garer et, Ella en sorti… avec Ezra. Où est ce psychopathe ?

« Noel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda Ezra, en me serrant la main.

« J'attends Aria ! » répondis-je avant de regarder Ella. « Où est votre conjoint ? »

« Il est resté ici, Adam dormait ! » me dit-elle.

La peur m'envahit subitement. Non, Aria ! Je me précipitais à l'intérieur et, j'avais à peine mis un pied sur la première marche qu'un cri me glaça le sang… et j'entendis sa voix m'appeler…

 _« NOEL ! »_

Sans réfléchir, je montais les escaliers en courant jusqu'à la chambre d'Aria. La porte était fermée à clé. Je tambourinais avec force sur la porte !

« ARIA ! »

« _NOEL AU SECOURS ! »_

Et merde ! Je reculais et donnais un grand coup de pied contre la porte. Elle résista, mais il n'était pas question que je laisse ma meilleure amie aux griffes de ce monstre une seconde fois. Je frappais, encore et encore et, la porte céda enfin. Ce que je vis me mit dans une telle colère… Ce sale porc était allongé sur Aria et il se mit à la frapper. Sans hésitation, je m'élançais et agrippa ce monstre en plongeant mon bras sous son cou. J'appuyais sur sa trachée pour le faire manquer d'air, et j'utilisais mon poids pour le faire basculer en arrière. Je ne su comment, mais Aria réussit à planter ses dents dans la main qui était sur son visage. Il lâcha un cri et je réussis à l'attirer en arrière. Il se débattit et je dû le lâcher, mais pas question qu'il s'échappe. J'esquivais ses coups et, agrippant son bras je l'envoyais valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon poing rencontra son nez, et le craquement qui s'en suivit me fit plaisir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Aria. Je le frappais, encore et encore, même lorsqu'il était à terre dans le couloir. Je frappais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Si, Ezra m'arrêta. Il réussit à m'enlever de ma proie. Oui, le connard qui gisait à terre était devenu une proie, et plus un chasseur.

« Wow, calmes-toi ! » me dit Ezra.

 _« DANIEL ! »_

Madame Montgomery arriva en pleurs et s'agenouilla auprès de son connard de petit ami. Je me dégageais d'Ezra, tandis qu'elle me regardait avec mépris.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ce sale fils de pute ! » répliquai-je avant d'aller voir Aria.

Elle s'était relevée et, quand elle me vit, elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant.

« C'est bon, je suis là. Ça va aller ! »

J'entendis vaguement les cris d'Ella pendant qu'elle appelait les urgences et les flics. Ils tomberont bien ceux-là. J'ai des tas de choses à leur raconter. Les pleurs du petit garçon dans la chambre d'à côté retentirent et Aria fut comme secouée par un électrochoc !

 _Point de vue d'Aria !_

Tout c'était passé si vite ! Noel était arrivée et m'avait sorti des griffes de Daniel. Il gisait sur le sol, le visage en sang, ma mère à ses côtés appelant les secours. Je pleurais dans les bras de mon ami quand les pleurs de mon fils retentirent. _Mon fils !_ Je me détachais de Noel et je gagnais la chambre d'Adam, qui pleurait dans son lit. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, mais je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, le protéger à tout prix. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais tout contre moi. Cette fois, je n'étais pas hésitante, je n'étais pas mal à l'aise. Je le berçais contre moi tout en le rassurant.

« Chut, ça va aller. Maman est là ! »

Dieu merci, ses petites mains agrippèrent mon gilet. Je croisais le regard d'Ezra. Son visage était devenu blanc. A le voir, je savais que je l'avais perdu. C'était le prix à payer pour éloigner mon bébé d'une femme qui m'avait séquestrée pendant huit mois pour que j'accouche du bébé de mon beau-père. De mon violeur. Des sirènes se firent entendre. L'ambulance, et la police. Je sortis de la chambre et me plantais devant Ezra.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire pour pas que tu me détestes. »

« Te détester ? » répéta-t-il.

Tenant mon fils d'une main, je rendis les clés de la voiture de location à Ezra.

« Je passerai tout à l'heure pour récupérer mes affaires. » dis-je, avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Adam.

Il y avait un rocking-chair. Je m'y asseyais et je berçais mon petit garçon pour le rendormir. Il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette agitation autour de lui. Comment ai-je pu laisser ma mère me le prendre ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas le tenir dans mes bras quand il est né ? J'aurais due m'enfuir à New-York et le mettre au monde là-bas. J'aurais due… Mon fils s'endormit et, sachant que j'allais devoir fournir des explications, je le reposais délicatement dans son berceau, et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte à moitié. Les ambulanciers s'afféraient autour de Daniel, et deux policiers arrivèrent. Ma mère leur désigna Noel, et l'un d'eux s'approcha pour lui passer les menottes mais je m'interposais.

« Non, vous ne l'arrêterez pas ! » les prévins-je. « Il n'a fait que me sauver la vie. »

« Il a massacré Daniel. » l'accusa ma mère.

« Il mérite de crever ! » marmonna Noel.

« S'il vous plaît ! » dis-je aux deux policiers. « Je veux voir un inspecteur, et je vais appeler un avocat. Mon beau-père était sur le point de me violer… à nouveau. »

« A nouveau ? » hoqueta ma mère.

Mon regard ne quitta pas celui des policiers, et ils finirent par accéder à ma demande.

« Je vais appeler Veronica. » dit Noel, en suivant les policiers.

J'ignorais ma mère et me retournais vers Ezra. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir caché… tout ça. Tu ne me dois rien mais, pendant que je règle tout ça avec les autorités, est-ce que tu peux le surveiller ? »

Je désignais la chambre, et il acquiesça.

« Merci ! » soufflai-je, avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Aria ! » m'arrêta-t-il. Je le regardais. « Je ne vais nulle part ! »

Je souriais faiblement avant de dépasser ma mère et de descendre dans le salon. Une deuxième ambulance avait été appelé et, tandis que Noel était au téléphone, un ambulancier s'occupait de la main dont il s'était servit avec acharnement contre Daniel. Un autre vint me voir mais je refusais de le laisser me toucher. Si un médecin devait s'occuper de moi, il faudra que ce soit une femme. Il insista !

« Si vous me touchez je vous colle mon genou dans vos bijoux de famille ! » le menaçai-je.

« Faites venir une femme. » lui dit Noel, alors que j'allais le voir, assis à l'arrière de l'ambulance. « Ça va ? »

« J'aimerai que mon père soit là ! » dis-je en m'enserrant de mes bras.

« Je ne vais pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là. » me dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et posais ma tête contre son épaule.

« Surtout ne laisse pas ma mère s'approcher de moi. » dis-je, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Faudra qu'elle me tue pour ça. » me promit-il. « Veronica est en chemin. Je lui ai dis qu'elle ne représenterait que toi. »

« Je vais demander à ce qu'elle te défende aussi. » lui dis-je en le regardant. « Tu m'as protégé pendant deux ans, et même si tu as tout fait pour me faire avouer, c'est à mon tour de te protéger maintenant. »

 _« Aria Montgomery j'ai deux mots à te dire ! »_

Ma mère sortit en trombe de la maison et vint dans notre direction, mais Noel lui barra la route.

« Ecarte-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » demanda Noel. « L'engueuler ? Lui dire que tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute ? »

« Crois-moi Noel, si tu ne bouges pas de là, je te fais bouger moi-même. » le prévint-elle.

« Bah voyons ! » ricana-t-il. « Je viens de promettre à Aria que vous ne l'approcherez qu'en me tuant. »

Je ne la voyais pas vraiment mais je sais qu'elle était fâchée. Une femme à la peau mate, portant un tailleur noir et les cheveux rattachés en chignon approcha.

« Je suis le Lieutenant Linda Tanner. Qui a demandé ma présence ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est moi ! » dis-je en me levant. « J'attends l'arrivée de mon avocate, et je vous dis tout ce qu'i savoir. »

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? » insista la flic.

« Viol, chantage, séquestration. » énonçai-je. « Ça vous va, ou je continue ? »

« Qui est votre avocat ? » demanda-t-elle.

 _« C'est moi ! »_

La vue de Veronica Hastings me rassura, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me précipiter vers elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me rassura. Comme était censé le faire une vraie mère.

« C'est bon Aria, je m'occupe de tout. » me dit-elle en me _« forçant »_ à la regarder. « Je suis déçue. Tu aurais due venir me voir. »

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, c'est juré mais, il faut que vous aidiez Noel. » lui dis-je. « Je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison pour m'avoir protégé. »

« Je vais m'occuper de vous deux. » me promit-elle. Elle se tourna vers le Lieutenant Tanner. « Veronica Hastings ! »

Elles se serrèrent la main.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur ! » dit le Lieutenant.

Assis autour de la table, j'avais Noel à ma gauche, Veronica à ma droite, ma mère et le Lieutenant Tanner en face de moi.

« Tu ne veux pas que ton petit copain de l'université écoute tes bêtises ? » demanda ma mère avec sarcasme.

« Mes bêtises ? » répétai-je en posant mes bras sur la table. « Ton mec, est entré dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, il m'a immobilisé, il m'a frappé et il m'a violé alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans. Il m'a menacé de me faire encore pire si jamais je le dénonçais. Un mois plus tard j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte de cette ordure et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu n'as pas voulu que j'avorte, tu as passé huit mois à faire croire que tu étais enceinte pendant que j'ai été obligé de quitter le lycée et de rester enfermée à la maison quand, une nuit de janvier j'accouche de _mon fils_ dans ma propre chambre. »

« Tu as refusé tout contact avec cet enfant. » me rappela ma mère.

« Je n'avais que quatorze ans, j'étais coupé de mes amis et en colère. Et n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a fait entrer ce sale pédophile dans notre maison. » m'emportai-je.

La main de Veronica sur mon épaule me fit redescendre d'un cran.

« On va tous garder notre calme ! » nous dit le Lieutenant Tanner. « Aria, ces accusations sont grave ! »

« Je peux en attester ! » dit Noel.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je passais voir Aria chaque jour après les cours pendant que les adultes étaient au travail. » continua-t-il. « J'ai vu son ventre grossir au fil des semaines et, elle est venue me voir quelques heures après la naissance du petit. »

« L'agression a eu lieu quand, exactement ? » demanda le Lieutenant.

Je ne pus répondre que la porte s'ouvra à la volée sur mon père et Mike.

« Pourquoi il y a les flics devant la maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Papa ! »

Je me levais de table et je me précipitais dans ses bras.

« Papa, il a essayé de recommencer. » lui dis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

« Aria, dis-moi qui t'as fait ça ? » me demanda-t-il en me tenant par les épaules.

« Elle prétend que c'est Daniel qui l'a agressé. » répondit ma mère à sa place.

« Et bien sûr tu ne crois pas ta propre fille. » en conclut mon père.

Je regardais Mike et lui demanda :

« Tu veux bien aller dans ton ancienne chambre ? Ezra surveille… mon fils. »

Il hocha la tête et, non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à notre mère, il monta à l'étage. Mon père alla serrer la main de Veronica.

« Heureuse de te revoir Byron. » lui dit-elle. « Je vais représenter ta fille dans cette affaire, ainsi que Noel. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait pour avoir besoin de toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai empêché ce connard de violer votre fille une deuxième fois et je l'ai tabassé à m'en fouler la main droite. » répondit Noel. « Il est à l'hôpital et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne s'en sortira pas. »

« Tu as des regrets ? » demanda mon père.

« Pas un seul ! » répondit mon ami.

« Bien, poursuivons ! »

Mon père s'asseya à côté de Veronica après que nous ayons tous repris nos places.

« Aria, continues ! » m'intima le Lieutenant. « Qu'as-tu fais après… ton agression ? »

« Rien du tout ! » répondis-je. « Il… Daniel m'a fait comprendre que si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit, je le regretterais. Je ne savais pas si ma mère allait me croire alors, je suis restée dans mon lit sans pouvoir dormir. J'ai réussis à me lever, à prendre une douche je… je me sentais sale. »

Je pris un moment pour rassembler mes pensées, et je regardais Noel. Par mon simple regard, il comprit ce que je lui demandais. Il me donna la permission, mais je n'allais pas le laisser plonger. J'en prendrais toute la responsabilité. Je repris ma déposition.

« A l'école, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'étais devenue… parano. Chaque fois qu'un garçon passait à côté de moi je l'évitais pour ne pas être touché, je n'arrivais plus à suivre les cours. A la pause déjeuner j'ai, vu Noel et j'ai su que je pouvais lui demander un service. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : me protéger et l'empêcher de me refaire du mal. Si je ne devais pas le dénoncer, je devais me défendre alors, j'ai… j'ai… »

« Elle m'a demandé une arme ! » intervint Noel.

« Une arme ? » répéta le Lieutenant Tanner.

« Mon père est prêteur sur gage. Je l'aide après les cours et, on avait plusieurs armes en stocks. Je savais qu'il n'y verrait que du feu alors, j'ai pris une arme, quelques balles et je l'ai donné à Aria le lendemain. » expliqua Noel.

« Vous vous souvenez du modèle ? » demanda Tanner.

« L'arme est chez moi. » répondit-il. « C'est un revolver 22LR à 6 coups. Quand Aria est parti pour New-York, elle m'a rendue l'arme et je l'ai rangé au fond de mon armoire, espérant qu'un jour elle change d'avis et décide de le dénoncer. »

« Et, tu as gardé l'arme ? » dit Veronica.

« Je suis prêt à la donner comme preuve. » acquiesça-t-il.

Tanner prenait des notes dans un calepin, tout comme Veronica, et me fit signe de poursuivre.

« A partir de là, il m'a aidé à surmonter tout ça tout en gardant mon secret. Cependant, il n'a apprit le viol que plus tard, quand je lui ai dis pour la grossesse. »

« C'est ça que je veux savoir. » pointa Tanner. « Comment avez-vous découvert que vous étiez enceinte ? »

« J'étais avec Noel et, il m'a raccompagné au _Brew_ retrouver mes amies. J'ai eu un malaise à ce moment. »

« Le nom de ces amies. » demanda Tanner.

« Hanna Marin. Alison DiLaurentis. Emily Fields, et Spencer Hastings. »

Noel confirma les noms.

« Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, le médecin est entré et m'a demandé si j'avais eu des rapports sexuels. Ma mère était outrée et moi, je savais que j'allais devoir dire une partie de la vérité alors, j'ai demandé au médecin de sortir et j'ai inventé une histoire sur mon agression. Le médecin est revenu et m'a dit que j'étais enceinte. Elle m'a proposée d'avorter, ce que moi je voulais, mais ma mère a refusé. »

Les poings de mon père se plièrent sur la table. Il était en colère mais je savais qu'il attendrait que j'ai terminé ma déposition pour réagir contre ma mère.

 _Point de vue d'Ezra !_

Pourquoi me l'avait-elle cachée ? Pourquoi avoir délibérément omis de me dire qu'elle avait un fils ? Ok, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle, mais j'aurais préféré le savoir avant plutôt que d'avoir assisté à tout ça. J'étais tombé des nues. Je lui avais promis que je ne partirais pas, mais on allait avoir une longue conversation elle et moi. Serai-je capable d'avoir une telle responsabilité alors que j'étais encore étudiant, et qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ? Je l'ignorais, mais je savais une chose… J'étais fou amoureux d'Aria Montgomery.

 _« Salut ! »_

La lumière de la lampe de chevet pour enfant éclairé à peine la chambre, ce qui ne troubla pas le sommeil du petit garçon allongé dans son berceau, mais je pu voir Mike entrer dans la chambre.

« Salut ! Vous ne deviez pas arriver demain ? » demandai-je.

« Mon père a changé notre vol au dernier moment. » répondit-il. « Il a l'air d'avoir bien fait. »

J'étais assis sur le rocking-chair, et je surveillais le berceau de mon poste de surveillance. Mike tira un tabouret d'un coin de la pièce et s'asseya pas très loin de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Par où commencer ? » fis-je en me frottant la joue. « On est arrivée et, j'ai senti qu'Aria n'était pas très à l'aise. Bien sûr j'ignorais tout pour le petit. Elle a été très… disons que je ne connaissais pas le côté méchant d'Aria. Elle a été odieuse avec votre mère et l'autre. Elles ont parlés dans la cuisine mais, j'ai vu qu'elle se comportait bizarrement avec Adam. Elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise de l'avoir dans les bras. »

« Pas étonnent ! » dit Mike.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Bref, euh, je me suis retrouvé seul à un moment donné alors, je me suis levé pour aller voir Aria dans la cuisine et, et je l'ai vu l'embrasser. »

« Il a embrassé ma sœur ? » gronda Mike.

« Elle m'a dit de laisser tomber, il a sortit un bobard et Aria est sorti en trombe de la maison. Il se faisait tard, je m'inquiétais de ne pas la voir revenir alors avec ta mère on a fait le tour de la ville en voiture, en vain. En revenant, on a vu Noel et son visage s'est décomposé quand ta mère lui a dit que son compagnon était resté à la maison. La minute d'après j'ai entendu Aria appeler à l'aide. Je n'avais jamais entendu un cri aussi désespéré. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » demanda Mike.

« Ensuite, j'ai vu Noel démolir ce type. » répondis-je. « Il était dans un tel état de rage, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer. »

« T'aurais dû le laisser faire. » grommela Mike.

« Ta mère était en colère et si Aria ne s'était pas interposé, elle aurait fait arrêter Noel. » expliquai-je.

« Je suis tellement en colère contre ma mère. » avoua-t-il en soupirant.

Et je le comprenais. J'avais l'habitude des mères autoritaires et sans cœur. La mienne était comme ça, mais cela m'étonnait de Madame Montgomery. Comment avait-elle pu forcer sa fille à avoir ce bébé et ensuite le lui arracher pour faire croire à toute la ville que c'était le sien ?

« Je crois qu'il est réveillé ! »

Mike se leva de son tabouret et s'avança vers le berceau. Adam ne pleurait pas, mais il était bel et bien réveillé. Mike plongea sa main dans le berceau…

« Salut toi, je suis ton tonton Mike ! »

 _Toc toc !_

On se tourna vers la porte, et Noel entra.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Une enquête va être ouverte. » répondit-il. « Ils se mettent d'accord sur la procédure, mais ton père prend sur lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de sa mère. »

Mike laissa échapper un rictus avant de prendre son neveu dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? » demandai-je à Noel.

« Et bien, pour Daniel pas grand-chose vu que c'était en état de légitime défense, mais j'ai avoué avoir fourni une arme à Aria pour qu'elle se protège. » répondit-il.

« Une arme ? » répéta Mike, abasourdi.

Je l'étais aussi, à vrai dire.

« Etant donné que je suis mineure, Veronica va négocier pour que je ne fasse que des travaux d'intérêts générales. Le Lieutenant Tanner est d'accord avec ça. Reste plus qu'à convaincre un juge. »

« Comment va ta main ? » demandai-je, me rappelant qu'il avait drôlement amoché l'autre enfoiré.

« J'ai mal, mais je pense que ça va aller. » répondit-il.

Je fis un signe de la tête pour compatir. Il fallait que je parle à Aria !

 _Point de vue d'Aria !_

Alors que Veronica allait partir, je la retins sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous pensez, que je peux faire une demande pour avoir la garde d'Adam ? » demandai-je. « Je n'ai pas vraiment de droit sur lui… »

« Tu es sa mère biologique. » me coupa-t-elle. « Tu as tous les droits sur lui. Lorsque toutes les preuves seront rassemblées, on fera une demande auprès d'un juge. Je vais me battre jusqu'à la mort pour toi, ma p'tite Aria ! »

« Vous… vous pensez que vous pouvez parler à Spencer et aux autres ? » demandai-je. « Je n'en aurais pas la force. »

« Compte sur moi ! » acquiesça Veronica.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et j'en profitais au maximum. Refermant la porte après son départ, j'allais dans le salon, où mes parents se faisaient face. Maintenant que nous n'étions que tous les trois, je savais que mon père allait dire ses quatre vérités à ma mère, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne les devants et m'attaque :

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser emmener mon fils loin de moi, tu te trompes. »

« Ton fils ? » m'étranglais-je. « Ce n'est pas ton fils. Il y a peut-être ton nom sur le certificat de naissance, mais en aucun cas il est ton fils. Et tu peux me croire, tout va changer. »

« Tu ne l'auras pas. » claqua-t-elle.

« Pourtant, c'est ce qui va se passer. » intervint mon père.

Interloquée, ma ère le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Byron, tu n'es pas sérieux ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Oh mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. » répondit-il. « Après tout ce que t'as fais à notre fille, tu crois réellement que je vais rester les bras croisés ? D'ailleurs, je voudrais savoir une chose. Pourquoi j'ai dû attendre deux ans avant d'apprendre que ma fille s'était faite violée ? Et par conséquent, qu'elle était enceinte ? »

« Tu l'aurais obligé à avorter ! » tempêta ma mère.

« Évidement elle n'avait que quatorze ans. On n'est pas prêt à avoir un enfant à quatorze ans. Imagine elle aurait fait une dépression avec tes choix à la con ? Séquestrer notre fille pour que personne ne sache que c'est elle qui est enceinte et pas toi, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. » répliqua mon père.

Ils continuèrent de se disputer, et moi, j'avais mal à la tête. Je n'allais pas écouter le même discours indéfiniment.

« Arrêtez, c'est bon ! Stop STOP ! » criai-je, obtenant le silence alors que du coin de l'œil, je vis Ezra et Noel au bas des escaliers. « Ça suffit arrêtez de vous disputer. C'est moi le centre de tout ça alors arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je vais récupérer mon fils et l'emmener loin de Rosewood. »

« Tu n'as pas les épaules pour l'élever. Tu n'as même pas finit le lycée. » me dit ma mère.

« Je ne vais plus à l'école depuis que tu m'as obligé à avoir cet enfant. » lui rappelai-je. « Et je travaille pour gagner ma vie et devenir plus adulte depuis que je suis avec papa. J'ai un… non, deux travails qui me plaisent, et j'arrive à bosser sur mes cours. J'arrive très bien à gérer ce merdier qu'est ma vie, et j'arriverai à élever mon fils. Même si pour ça je dois le faire seule. »

Elle me lança un regard mauvais, mais je m'en fichais royalement.

 _« Aria ? »_

Ezra ! Sa voix me fit un bien fou, mais j'eus peur de ce que je pourrais lire dans son regard. Je le regardais quand même tout en m'avançant vers lui.

« On devrait rentrer à l'hôtel et discuter, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh euh, Adam… »

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. » se mêla mon père. « Ezra a raison, vous devez parler et mettre les choses aux points, tous les deux. Et surtout, tu dois te reposer ma chérie. Mike et moi on va rester ici, et tout se passera bien. »

« D'accord ! » soupirai-je.

Une fois dans notre chambre d'hôtel, je m'asseyais sur le lit avec une forte envie de pleurer. Plus tard !

« Je sais que tu m'en veux alors, évitons d'étaler le sujet trop longtemps. » dis-je en me massant la nuque.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » me surprit à dire Ezra. Le lit s'affaissa à côté de moi, et je sentis sa présence éveiller mes sens. « Ce n'est pas une chose facile à avouer. Tu as déjà eu du mal à m'avouer ton agression, alors ta grossesse. Je peux comprendre ta réticence, mais j'aurais aimé le savoir. »

« Tu peux partir, tu sais ? » lui dis-je. « Rentrer à New-York et oublier tout ça. Partir le plus loin possible de moi et de mon… fils. »

« Aria ! »

« Non je, je t'assure tu peux repartir. Je peux vivre sans toi. » lui assurai-je.

« Pas moi ! » me dit-il.

Il a dit quoi ? Je le regardais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

« Un jour, à Central Park, je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner. Et je vais tenir cette promesse. Je vais te laisser de l'espace si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais te donner tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner. » Il prit mes mains dans les siennes. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Aria Montgomery. Si ton désir est de récupérer ton fils et de l'élever, alors fais-le, et je serai là pour t'aider. En tant qu'ami, si c'est tout ce que tu désires. »

« Je ne veux pas te l'imposer. » lui dis-je en serrant ses mains un peu trop fort.

« On n'impose rien à un ami, Aria. » me dit-il.

« On se sépare ? » demandai-je, la respiration soudainement bloquée.

« Non, non mon amour. On ne se sépare pas. »

Il libéra une de ses mains et la posa sur ma joue.

« Je te laisserai du temps dès qu'on sera à New-York, mais je serai toujours là. Même au travers d'un simple texto. »

Cette fois, je ne me retins pas. Je pleurais de toutes mes forces. Je ne le méritais pas. Comment un homme aussi exceptionnel que lui voudrait d'une fille aussi brisée que moi ? Il me prit dans ses bras et me consola, attendant que mes pleurs ne se tarissent, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me suis sentie soulevée, mais je ne réagissais pas, jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs ne cessent et que je m'endorme. Au réveil, j'étais dans les bras d'Ezra, qui avaient les yeux grands ouvert.

« Je ne partirais pas ! » fut ses mots lorsque je croisais son regard.

Et il n'était pas parti.

Veronica et le Lieutenant Tanner avaient travaillés ensemble et l'affaire avait été bouclée en seulement trois jours. Noel avait écopé de quelques heures de travaux d'intérêts générales, et aucun casier. Même si mon père et mon frère trouvaient que c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'ai porté pas plainte contre ma mère, souhaitant simplement qu'elle reste loin de moi et de mon fils, mais le juge de Philadelphie en charge de l'affaire lui infligea une peine de cinq ans avec sursis, et elle devait me verser une pension alimentaire pendant une année, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Veronica avait réussi. Le certificat de naissance de mon petit garçon avait été modifié, et à présent, j'en avais la garde. Par contre, j'avais refusé que le nom du psychopathe qui m'avait violée et mise en cloque y soit noté. Le juge avait accepté que je demande à ce qu'Adam soit né de père inconnu. Quand il sera assez grand pour comprendre, je lui révélerais la vérité. Quant à Daniel, et bien il allait rester à l'ombre un long moment !

Je repartais à New-York avec mon père, mon frère et Ezra, qui était resté avec moi tout au long de l'enquête. Notre train commençait déjà à recevoir ses passagers. Quand ce fut notre tour :

 _« Aria ! »_

Mon petit garçon endormit dans sa poussette, je me retournais et je vis mes meilleures amies se précipiter à notre rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demandai-je, Ezra à mes côtés.

« T'as vraiment cru qu'on allait te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir cette fois ? » m'engueula Alison. « Faut te faire soigner. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras avec tellement de force que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je pris une grosse inspiration lorsqu'elle me relâcha.

« Ah, je me sens mieux ! » soupirai-je.

Ezra rit, puis, prit la poussette et fit monter mon petit garçon endormit dans le train avec l'aide de mon père.

« Bon, il est temps que je m'en aille. » dis-je.

« On t'en veut de ne pas t'être confié à nous. » me dit Hanna.

« Mais on est tellement contente que tu sois redevenue notre Aria qu'on a décidé de ne pas te faire de reproche. » me dit Emily.

Chacune leur tour, elles me prirent dans leurs bras, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive celui sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussi à traverser cette épreuve.

« Toujours là ! » lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Il est temps que je passe le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre. » me dit-il en me rendant mon étreinte. « T'as trouvé un type qui en vaut la peine. »

« Merci ! » chuchotai-je, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de m'écarter. « Jenna ? »

« Elle s'en veut d'avoir été jalouse. » me dit-il. « On se redonne une nouvelle chance. »

« Venez me rendre visite à New-York dès que possible. » lui suggérai-je. « Je te montrerais une super fac qui a un super prof de sciences politiques ! »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » me promit-il. « Au revoir Montgomery ! »

« Au revoir Noel ! »

Mon sac à main sur l'épaule, je m'écartais et pris la main d'Ezra, qui m'aida à monter dans le train.

 _« Prends soin d'elle ! » entendis-je dire Noel._

 _« Comptes sur moi ! » lui répondit Ezra._

Avant de disparaitre dans le train, je fis un dernier signe à mes amis, et j'allais m'asseoir à ma place. Le maxi cosy de mon fils était placé côté fenêtre. Je m'asseyais donc à ses côtés, et Ezra en face. Quand le train s'ébranla, je pris une grande respiration et regardais autour de moi. Voilà ma famille ! Je savais que j'aurais besoin de temps pour m'ajuster à devenir une maman, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon père, sur Mike, et surtout sur Ezra. On allait chacun se concentrer sur nos tâches, mais on trouvera toujours du temps pour se parler, et peut-être même plus. J'en suis certaine !

En partant pour New-York un an plus tôt, j'avais espéré trouvée une raison de tout reprendre à zéro. Je l'avais trouvé avec Ezra mais, même si aujourd'hui je rapportais mon fils avec moi, j'avais l'intime conviction que je pourrais aller de l'avant. Oublier mon terrible passé et me concentrer uniquement sur l'avenir !

Repartir à zéro !

* * *

Et voilà !

Vu le sujet abordé, il a été dur à écrire, et j'espère réellement avoir réussi ce défi difficile !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire *-*

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
